


Slaves

by Puff and Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Puff%20and%20Ruffle
Summary: Shared amnesia and separation from the rest of their team lead Jack and Daniel into a dangerous situation and towards a revelation of a personal nature.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 28





	Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 1.
> 
> Warning: Attempted Rape

"Jack, I feel like a reject from Robin Hood."

"Hey, there's one difference. We stole from the rich and gave to ourselves." Jack tugged at the brown suede tunic. Even though he had leather pants beneath, the top felt like a snug dress and looked more like a costume from Hercules.

"You still haven't given me a good excuse for you getting to wear all the leather while I'm stuck with this flimsy excuse for a toga." Daniel pulled at the hem of his clothing, trying to make the thin shift stretch at least to his knees. All it did was make the cloth thinner as the spaces between the loosely woven threads grew.

"This outfit matches my eyes." Jack knew his smirk was too self-satisfied, but teasing Daniel was one of the things he lived for. "Besides, I'm the colonel, and my dignity needs to be covered."

Daniel plucked at the gauze determined to mold itself to his butt. "Are you claiming you have more than I do?"

"As if I'd envy **yours** , Jack; I just want some of my own back."

"When we make it home to the SGC, I'll make sure you get an extra ration. In the meantime, keep your backside covered as best you can while we hotfoot it to the gate."

"That's another thing. Why do you get to wear the boots while I have to wear these lace-up sandals? They're pinching my toes."

Jack looked down at Daniel's poor, blistered feet. He did feel kind of bad about making him wear those ridiculous things. Then again, it was better than having to wear them himself. "RHIP." Rank had its privileges and also its obligations, and Jack needed to keep his mind off his smelly feet and on getting to where they needed to go. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged Daniel's continuing protests, but relegated it to the usual blah, blah, blah while he figured out a way to get them out of their current predicament.

"…pull rank when it suits you? I'm not some Roman…"

Jack frowned. He and Daniel had to put some miles between them and the dirty, scum-sucking son of a Sokar bounty hunter who'd grabbed them on P5X-609 and brought them to this hellhole of a crowded planet with nothing to recommend it but the peek-a-boo fashion statement of Daniel's Ben Hur slaveboy outfit. Every time Daniel moved, he exposed another bit of pale, tempting skin.

_Wait a minute, here. Tempting?_

Jack had wanted to kick that backside before but couldn't imagine it tantalizing him any other way. What other use could Daniel's behind have?

"And besides, the ancient Greeks' clothing…"

Abandoning this mystifying train of thought, Jack focused again on his boots. If necessary, he could make a run for the gate and throw Daniel over his shoulder if the sandals proved useless for speed, but he very much doubted Daniel could manage to carry him if the sandal was on the other foot.

"What you wore designated your station in life so it…"

It was perfectly logical for Jack to wear the boots. Even an argumentative scientist couldn't dispute the wisdom of his reasoning…not that said scientist wouldn't give it his best shot just for the hell of it.

"The warriors always…"

To give Daniel his due, he'd given in with better grace than Jack had expected over the distribution of the outfits, especially with the underwear question. Daniel's boxers had shown beneath the hem of the white outfit by at least an inch, the strangeness of the material contrasting sharply with the homespun. Good sense dictated Daniel going commando.

"And their shieldmates became…"

After all, they'd stolen the clothes to disguise their alienness, not to broadcast it. Daniel had even handed over his glasses without complaint for Jack to store with the GDO in the pouch securely fastened to his wide leather belt. Blending in as locals was the best way for them to reach the Stargate and get home. The bounty hunter probably had the planetary equivalent of an APB out on them already, and Jack had no intention of being captured again so easily.

"…which is why this society seems to be… Jack?"

They couldn't expect any rescue from the SGC since no one knew where they'd been taken.

"Jack? Are you listening?"

Jack mentally shook himself. "Every word, Dannyboy. Greeks. Romans. Shieldmates. Society."

"Oh."

Jack clenched his teeth together to stop himself from laughing at Daniel's puzzlement.

The frown on the high forehead grew deeper. "Do you think Sam has had any luck in figuring out where we are?"

Now that was a question which mattered. Jack shook his head. "By the time they dialed up the gate again and sent a search party back for us, we must've been long gone from that planet. And I doubt Ming the Merciless left any handy clues lying around for them to pick up."

"This is all my fault. I was so absorbed in translating that last line of pictographs, I didn't hear you say we were leaving in time to follow Sam and Teal'c through the gate. Instead, I slowed you up just enough to get us both ambushed."

"You mean the reason you don't always obey my orders is because you don't hear me?" He pretended to ignore the flash of irritation which pursed Daniel's lips. "When we get home, we'll need to get you a hearing aid along with a new outfit to replace the one you're tearing apart. If you don't stop playing with the bottom of that hem, you're going to tug all the threads loose. Unless you'd rather be naked."

Damn, the sun was getting hotter! Jack ran his fingers around the edge of his neckline in an attempt to pull the material away from his over-heated body.

"I'm already half-naked as it is. I'm just trying to stretch this a little. If it wasn't so hot, I'd freeze my butt off."

Jack focused his attention on the horizon. He didn't want to talk about warming Daniel's tush.

Heat shimmered at the edge of the nearby river's surface. Little puffs of dust rose and coated Jack's boots as they tramped along the dirt road. Daniel's bare toes were filthy, and Jack caught the other man giving the water a longing glance. A swim would feel great, but they couldn't spare the time.

"Come on, Daniel. I want to make it through that city before dark. Who knows what kind of trouble is hiding in its streets?"

"Maybe we can pick up a cloak or something for me on the way through?" Daniel suggested hopefully. "We had good luck with one clothesline. Maybe, we can try for two."

"As long as we're taking up stealing, we should go for the big ticket items—a Ferrari would be best, but I'll settle for a horse." Jack looked beyond the fields of tall, waving stalks to the sharply pointed minarets of the city ahead. It looked like a scene from the Arabian Nights. They'd be lucky to find a fast horse instead of one accustomed to pulling a plow.

"Uhhh, Jack? I don't think I'll be able to ride a horse in this get up."

Jack winced in sympathy. "Good point. Hmmmm." No alternatives came to mind. Oh well, Doc Frasier would have a soothing ointment for a chafed behind. His fingers twitched, making him scowl.

"Help! Please, help us!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Daniel started to rush forward.

Jack hastily grabbed his bare arm. "Whoa there, Spartacus. Where do you think you're going?"

"We have to help them."

"We have enough trouble of our own in case you've forgotten." A high-pitched cry like that of a child's cut across his words. "Damn." Letting go of Daniel, Jack raced ahead, outdistancing him.

Pounding around the bend in the road, they stopped short at the sight which the fronds had hidden from them.

A mugging. Here. So far from modern society. The more things changed, the more they remained…too damn similar.

One of two hairy Goliaths was finishing beating a short, fat man while his equally ugly accomplice twisted a youth's arm halfway up his back. Even as Jack watched, the boy's velvet tunic was ripped from his shoulders.

"Tell us where your gold is hidden or by Akhamet, we'll cut this one's throat."

The lad—not a child, but just out of his teens—Jack judged—was pushed to the ground as a wickedly long knife was produced.

Counting on the element of surprise, Jack launched himself at the one threatening the kid and knocked him to the ground. The large thug's reflexes were better than Jack expected, and he found himself employing every dirty trick he knew to keep the upper hand.

One part of his mind was aware of Daniel wrestling with the other goon while the rest of him focused on his own opponent. He followed up an elbow to the ribs with a head butt to the gut. His ears rang for a second before Daniel's anguished yell penetrated his swimming senses.

"Jack!"

He saw Daniel collapse, a green nimbus cloud spiraling around him in a dark, glittering swirl. "Daniel!" Desperation cramped Jack's midsection as loss overwhelmed him.

Before he could suffer any more emotion, green fingers of breath-stealing energy snaked around him with a burst of agony, yanking Jack into unconsciousness.

"Up, slave."

A none too gentle nudge in his ribs punctuated the arrogant command. Nausea washed through him, and he wondered why they wanted him to move when the world was so obviously spinning out of control.

"I said rise, Daniel!"

Reluctantly, he blinked his eyes open. Was he Daniel? "How do you know my name?"

"It is what your lord called you before brigands felled him."

Vision went from blurry to slightly less so. Daniel stared at the stern face, trying to make sense of the words. A pointed black beard added a commanding presence to the speaker's swarthy features, accentuated by the powerful musculature in the body below the face. Dark eyes snapped beneath a snow-white turban which seemed to touch the ceiling.

His thoughts in confused turmoil, Daniel sat up slowly, his arm held to his aching ribs as he tried to sort it all out. He lay on a pallet on the floor in a bare, dim squarish chamber. Shivering, he realized he was naked beneath the thin blanket covering his lower body. Nothing at all looked familiar. Panic increased his heartbeat.

"Where? How…"

"You are in the abode of my master the lord Hirafi in the city of Aslamir. I am Altir, overseer of his vast household. You and your master were brought here after coming to the aid of my lord and his son when they were set upon by thieves."

Daniel concentrated, but the harder he tried to think, the worse his head ached. Panic shivered through him. "I- I don't remember."

"That is not unexpected in one who has been exposed to the power of the Qadrik. The weapon has stolen your memory, but all will return to you in a few days."

The growing spikes of dread eased. At least his confusion was explainable and wouldn't last. But in the meantime, there were still some things he needed to know. "Who exactly am I?"

"Enough of these questions. Your lord is about to awaken, and you must see to his needs. It is not fit that he should open his eyes unattended."

"But…" A swift kick ended Daniel's question with a gasp of pain, and a scrap of cloth was tossed in his direction.

"Do as you are told! Put that on and come."

Awkwardly, Daniel pulled the garment over his head and got unsteadily to his feet. The rough homespun fell well below his knees, but for all its length, the outfit was semi-transparent, and he felt less than dressed. At least it was clean and provided enough covering so he didn't have to walk around totally naked. Even if that was the custom here, Daniel somehow knew he'd be uncomfortable having others look at his body.

Seeing a glare directed his way and wanting to avoid more physical abuse, Daniel hurried after the tall stranger who summoned a boy to join them with a snap of his narrow fingers. As his bare feet slapped against the cold, smooth floor, Daniel winced. How had his feet become so bruised and dirty? It felt like he was stepping on small stones instead of polished black rock. With a sigh, he raised his eyes and asked for endurance. His gaze was instantly riveted to the swirling golds and cobalt patterns of the… Frowning, he tried to think past the throbbing in his skull. These pictures of battle driven chariots and godlike warriors had a name. What was it?

"Fr…" With the name on the tip of memory, Daniel stopped to peer more closely at the detail of a man wielding a sword against a writhing snake. The flared head and glowing eyes of the creature struck a chord of dread as well as remembrance.

"Stop dawdling!"

An impatient hand yanked Daniel forward. "Frescos!" he blurted in triumph.

His joy at remembering only earned him a cuff against the head, making his ears ring as his headache supernovaed.

"Don't curse at me, insolent slave!"

"But I wasn't…"

"Hold your worthless tongue!" Altir's dark eyes glared as his muscled arm lifted to strike.

Daniel ducked his head protectively at the sight of the raised fist. Pain from the incautious movement exploded behind Daniel's eyes as his headache doubled. The victory of remembering was lost in the wash of anguish.

Without delivering punishment, Altir turned and resumed his forward progress.

Daniel stumbled after him. Feeling increasingly lost as they traversed a maze of corridors, he was too miserable to fully appreciate the ornate splendor around him. He thought they'd walk forever until Altir abruptly stopped.

They paused on the threshold of a grand chamber which lay in shadows. Heavy velvet curtains blocked out most of the bright sun which tried to peek between the cracks.

Soundlessly, Altir crept forward and motioned for Daniel and the boy to do the same. He smoothed the curtains back with a whisper of movement, letting in a shaft of brilliant, golden sunlight. It pierced the billowing white curtains surrounding a massive bed which was a nest of ochroid silk sheets and tousled brocade cushions. The opulent softness cocooned a man's body. Beneath the silky crown of silver hair, a handsome face was all that was visible. The planes were strong and hard, a warrior's face, fierce even in repose.

Daniel's heart began to pound at the sight of the perfect illusion of man in the center of the sumptuous bed. No one could be that wonderful, could they?

Wait.

Breath caught in Daniel's throat.

He **knew** him, knew how those eyes could crinkle in laughter or frown in annoyance, knew how those mobile lips could thin with sarcasm or grow full with caring, knew even without seeing how the capable hands beneath the covers could comfort as well as command.

"Have you no sense other than to stand there with your mouth open?"

Altir's hissed rebuke broke the spell. Daniel blinked and reluctantly pulled his gaze from the magnetic draw of the familiar but unnamed sleeping man.

Black eyebrows bristled below the white turban. "Teb," Altir whispered sharply to the boy, "remind this fool of the proper pose for a slave awaiting his master's waking."

Teb dropped smoothly into a kneeling position, tucking his feet under his bottom while crossing his arms across his chest and bending his neck subserviently.

Daniel frowned and began to shake his head. This didn't feel right.

Altir's hiss of outraged breath and his raising fist changed Daniel's mind. He quickly assumed the posture. Shifting unobtrusively as he tried to find a way to comfortably accommodate his aching knees, Daniel sighed as the hard floor thwarted his success. The throb of bruises woke misery, bringing a grimace to his face.

"I will remind you of the correct way to awaken your sleeping lord."

Daniel tentatively glanced up from beneath his eyelashes as Altir picked up a cloth and a basin of water being warmed by a candle on a stand in the corner. As he carried the items to the bedside, Daniel caught a whiff of a sweet, spicy aroma rising from the liquid's steam.

Setting the basin and cloth on a bedside table, Altir carefully drew aside the gauze canopy. "When you hear his breathing change from deep to light as it does now, you will know he is about to open his eyes."

As Daniel dared to fully raise his head, his mouth went dry as he got a better, closer look at the magnificent figure still asleep in the wash of the full light. Something wasn't right. A nagging thought told him that under normal circumstances, the man would not continue to slumber in the presence of others, unless he too had been affected by the Qadrik.

Altir dipped the cloth into the water and began to smooth it over the closed eyelids, gently wiping away traces of slumber.

The sleeper stirred and his tongue darted out and slowly caressed his lips.

A thrill shot through Daniel at the sight, tingling his skin. He shifted, feeling an impulse to stand and taste that mouth. Somehow, he knew it was something he'd wanted to do for a long time. Those lips would be firm and masterful yet kind and giving at the same time.

A boy's hand stilled his movement. Looking to the side, he saw Teb shake his head in warning. He subsided, sinking back on his haunches.

The sleeping man snorted before his eyes flew open, and he batted the cloth aside with an impatient hand. "What the hell?"

Altir took a step back and bowed his head low. "Forgive my clumsiness, my lord, in pleasuring you awake."

"Huh?"

"Do you not have this custom in your honored home, my lord Jack?"

The man ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "Damned if I know." He looked around at them with a scowl, his gaze finally settling on Daniel. Brown eyes widened in half-recognition.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat as that gaze pierced through him, shining into the corners of his soul. He blinked and stared back, waiting. Something glowed between them, warming Daniel's blood like sunripe fruit and increasing the pounding of his heart as the brown eyes scanned his body, flaring with interest and a not so subtle demand. Anticipation thrummed. What was going to happen?

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position, keeping eye contact with him, challenging and asking at the same time.

"I have brought your slave Daniel to you, my lord."

"Slave? What are you talking about?" Jack broke the connection as he glanced at Altir in confusion.

Suddenly, Daniel found himself able to breathe again.

As Altir explained the situation to Jack, Daniel stole the opportunity to study the half-covered man, trying to get his thumping pulse under control. It wasn't easy. Broad shoulders topped a powerful chest which tapered to a narrow waist. Crisp golden brown and silver hairs slightly masked the supple muscles. The taut planes of a stomach were visible just above the silk sheet draping his lower half.

A rush fizzled along Daniel's skin, and heat suffused his cheekbones. Saliva filled his mouth, and his fingers twitched with wanting to touch, to feel the hard body beneath the springy hair, to brush away the smooth silk to reveal iron thews. Was it permitted for a slave to touch his master without asking? Would his lord Jack punish him for doing so?

"Show this one how to prepare the bath."

Daniel blinked to find Altir's glare on him. He followed the man's pointed finger to where Teb was standing in a doorway to another room. Daniel rose and reluctantly followed the boy, aware of interested brown eyes following his departure.

The bathing area was only slightly smaller than the sleeping one he'd just left. Wide stairs led down into a large, sunken tub in the center of the chamber. Like the circular walls, the bathing pond was round, polished white stone with submerged platforms for seating and reclining. A slightly bitter-smelling steam rose from the water bubbling into the pool.

Teb began to sort through an array of bottles and jars on a table to one side. "In case you are required to serve another in this household, you will need to choose bathing ingredients to match the personality of each lord. It is wise to remember your master's temper will not be sweet if his skin is irritated. His disposition upon awakening will determine the measure of your day."

Daniel's heart clenched. Teb seemed much too young to have to know such things, yet he acted as if it was a natural part of his daily life. Was lord Jack this exacting with children? Deep in Daniel's heart, something whispered no, but he couldn't be sure. His master looked like a god. Would he not then be as capricious as one?

Teb nudged Daniel's hand with a clear bottle inlaid with sparkling stones. It contained a golden red liquid which glistened in the subdued, steamy light. A fresh, tangy scent filled Daniel's nostrils, prodding memories of orange citrus fruit and red pomegranates. Pleasure at the returning knowledge soothed his heart. Would he soon recall the rest of his life? A frown line etched between his eyebrows in the wake of the question. Would he want to?

"I think the javla juice will suit your master. And perhaps a few petals of the accobir blossom to temper the sweetness of it. For though he is marvelous to look upon, I think a strong, determined heart beats within his breast." Teb crushed poppy-red blossoms into a fine dust before sprinkling it into the almost full pool. They dissolved, leaving the water slightly pink.

"Pig-headed," Daniel said absently.

"I am not familiar with that term. Is it one of admiration?"

Frowning, Daniel tried to think. "Uhhhhh, I'm not sure. I think it is sometimes."

"Now you must add the juice to balance the accobir."

Following Teb's instruction, Daniel poured a measure of the fruity liquid into the water and watched as the boy added more crushed petals to the mixture.

"Gingerbread," Daniel muttered, sniffing the spicy essence.

Teb handed him a wooden paddle and indicated for him to stir with a twirling of his finger.

As Daniel swirled the water around, he heard footfalls behind him.

"Well done, Teb," Altir praised. "Now, leave us so his lordship may bathe."

Daniel hardly noticed as the boy removed the paddle from his suddenly nerveless fingers and left the room. His master stood beside Altir, clothed in a rich bronze robe which burnished his eyes with golden highlights.

"What did I tell you about the proper position to greet your lord?" Altir scolded, taking a step forward.

Daniel knelt and lowered his gaze. He heard the swish of material as it was slipped from a body. Two bare feet stopped before him. A finger caressed his cheek then slid under his chin to tilt his head upward. He followed the strong line of muscled calf past powerful thighs and lingered a moment on the quiescent but still intimidating cock nestled between them. Was that a twitch of interest? Daniel wondered if it was thickening before his wide eyes before the fingers urged his gaze up to meet intense, assessing brown eyes.

"I know you." The man's voice was a bit raspy but full of leashed power.

Relief flooded Daniel's mind to know his own feelings of recognition were returned. He knew this Jack too and yet somehow never quite like this. The commanding features were familiar, but the softening which should've been there wasn't. Before he could frame a properly respectful question, Altir interrupted.

"Relaxation will hasten the return of your memory, my lord. If I might be so bold as to suggest that you sit in the pool and allow your mind to float as the remaining petals do upon the surface. We will bathe you."

"A bath's not a bad idea, but I don't need any help."

Altir looked scandalized.

_And afraid_ , Daniel realized.

"But my lord, it is not fit…"

"He will be punished if you refuse." Daniel knew this instinctively from what Teb had said and more importantly not said. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the agreement in Altir's eyes before anger wiped it away.

"Insolence! Do not sully the master's ears with your prattle." Altir reached for Daniel.

Jack stopped him by holding up an imperious hand. "Changed my mind. I could use a little help scrubbing my back."

Altir merely bowed his head in compliance.

As Jack stepped into the steaming water, Daniel felt a flash of relief at the protection his master had given him. He must be a lucky slave compared to others like Teb who expected punishment at any given moment. At Altir's glare, Daniel followed Jack into the water, pausing only a moment to wonder if he should disrobe as well. However, a stern clearing of Altir's throat made him drop that notion and hastily descend the steps.

Water soaked his tunic, tugging it down around his legs, impeding his movements. Although the heat felt wonderful on his bruises, the material chafed his skin. As liquid seeped up through the cloth, wetting more and more of it, his outfit turned semi-transparent as it began to cling to his body.

Daniel glanced up from the garment molding to his body to see Jack reclining on a bench with eyes closed, his long legs extended and his arms stretched wide on the lip of the pool as if inviting an embrace. The pose sparked a flash of memory as the feel of those strong arms wrapping protectively around him filled Daniel's mind. The thought both confused and comforted him.

Strangely, he wanted those lids to open so he could see what lay in the commanding eyes. Somehow he knew his master told him much with a glance, and he ached at not being able to use this to ground himself.

Lifting a pitcher, Altir poured a thick, slow moving stream of amber soap over Jack's arms. Daniel watched, mesmerized, as the syrupy liquid drizzled luxuriously over the tanned cords of the muscles.

"What are you waiting for? Massage it into him!"

Altir's reprimand snapped Daniel out of his admiring stupor, and he waded forward through the heated water. His fingers trembled as they reached out to begin the massage of the warm skin. A honey-almond scent rose from the soap as suds coated firm flesh beneath his hands. Tensed muscles grew pliant as he kneaded the gel into those wonderful arms. He frowned at the faint trace of a scar on one. Why couldn't he remember who had wounded his lord?

A low moan of satisfaction rumbled from Jack's chest, and Daniel flushed. Excitement shot through him as his own flesh suddenly woke to life at the sound. He was getting his wish to touch, but were slaves also allowed to desire their masters? He studied Jack's face for the clue and wished again the man would open his damn eyes.

As a droplet of water rolled down the line of that strong neck, Daniel licked his lips and determinedly turned his gaze away. He focused on massaging Jack's fingers before cupping water into his own to rinse away the soap.

"That's nice." Jack's voice was a husky purr. "Really nice."

Daniel gulped with difficulty. How ironic that his body was surrounded by water, but his mouth was dust dry. _Focus on the task!_

His slightly trembling hands slid up the strong shoulders and down Jack's chest where he swirled lazy circles through the damp hair. Water softened the springy thatch, causing it to cling and curl around his long fingers.

Jack arched his back under the deft touch, encouraging him to move lower with the surging pressure beneath Daniel's palms. He could feel his master's heart beating faster, and the lord's breathing had grown a bit ragged. Glancing up from under his eyelashes, he saw the brown eyes smolder as they watched him, granting the permission he sought.

He slid his hands down over the lean hips, crouching so he could reach more of that remarkable, supple skin which tingled his fingers. His face flamed as he reached lower, knowing the bather would want every inch of himself thoroughly clean but fighting the shyness which wanted to drive him from the place. His master's breath caught as he gently cleaned the most tender part growing thicker and harder under his touch.

"Do you wish me to leave, my lord?"

Altir's words snapped the body under Daniel's hands upright.

"No," Jack growled, abruptly moving so his back faced Daniel.

Water splashed everywhere, and Daniel waited with wide eyes. It was obvious he'd done something wrong. Would he be punished?

"Have him finish my back and be done with it."

"What are you standing there for? You heard your master!" Altir sneered, a malicious gleam brightening his eyes.

As Daniel quickly soaped then sluiced water over the knotted muscles of Jack's back, he bit his lip to keep his hurt silent. Apparently, slaves could not touch without permission, even when bathing.

"Enough!" Jack snapped, dunking under water and moving away from the caring hands. Surfacing, he shook the water from his hair, his back a rigid line expressing ‘don't touch'.

Daniel quickly backed away, waiting for whatever came next.

His master quickly strode up the steps, out of the pool, and grabbed the robe from Altir's outstretched fingers. Donning it, Lord Jack left the room without a backward glance.

"You are the most inept slave I have ever encountered," Altir mocked. "Dry yourself quickly and go after him in case he requires you."

Quashing an inner flare of rebellion and accepting the rebuke as the truth, Daniel half-stumbled up the steps, trying to squeeze the water out of his garment. If only he could wring the shame from his heart as easily. He didn't even blink when Altir hit him, and he landed against the wall.

"That should wake your memory," he sneered. "Now, go and attend your lord." Altir went about straightening the bathing chamber.

_If only it would help me remember._ The need to have his master's approval swelled in his throat. He surely hadn't done it this time. Getting painfully to his feet, Daniel wondered if he'd always disappointed Lord Jack.

Jack scrubbed at his chest, viciously pleased at the way the velvet cloth semi-chafed his skin. It had taken him long moments to quell his swelling lust, but he'd done so. No way in hell would he let a slave know he wanted him. What kind of master did that make him?

_A horny old bastard. Get a grip. You're pissed because the old man saw your erection, saw how you wanted to turn around and kiss…Daniel. Yeah, that's his name. I think._

Shaking his head to dislodge the sensation of those wonderful fingers on his skin, Jack quickly dried his now subsided lower half, mentally groaning as the memory of Daniel's hands on him reawakened unwanted passion. How could a simple bath be so…so…damn erotic? With more ill-tempered swipes of the towel, he finished drying his thighs and calves. The abrasion of the cloth against tender skin made him grit his teeth in discomfort. It irritated him as much as the headache relentlessly pounding behind his eyes and that hovering man… Allstairs…Alltears…Altered…whatever!

Mostly dry now, he wrapped the towel around his waist and looked up when he heard soggy footsteps smacking the cold, marble floor. It was the slave—his slave if that could be believed—still dripping wet from the bath. Altir, the irritating, loomed behind Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel licked his lips. "Do you need help, m-master?"

The husky question shot through Jack like an energy bolt from a zat. _What the hell is a zat? Who cares? How can his voice do this to me?_

"Get out," he growled, telling himself it was time he found out if he really was the one in control here. _Yeah, that's good…concentrate on that instead of…_

The younger man looked stricken as he captured his trembling lower lip between his teeth.

_Awwwww, damn._

Before Jack could say something comforting, Altir grabbed a fistful of wet collar and shoved Daniel toward the door. "I'll get this clumsy idiot out of your sight, my lord."

"No, not him, Carstairs…you."

"My lord?"

"Vamoose. Scram. Out. You told me Daniel was my slave so leave him here to do his work, and go find some of your own."

Altir stiffened in shock before releasing Daniel. "As you command, my lord." Bowing low, he threw the other slave a dirty glance which promised retribution and departed.

"Huh." Jack smirked. It worked. It actually worked. The Alltire dude had followed his command. Maybe he **was** some sort of Grand Poohbah. The strange thing was how comfortable he felt telling people what to do. It seemed natural as if he'd been doing it for a long time. Eyeing Daniel with speculation, he wondered why he felt as if this one didn't always listen to his orders.

Daniel waited, rubbing the back of his neck where Altir had twisted his collar.

Suddenly uncomfortable with the unusual mixture of gratitude and apprehension he saw on the slave's handsome features, Jack said gruffly, "Find me something to wear."

Daniel looked around uncertainly before moving toward what appeared to be a clothes cupboard. Jack watched him approach the doors, appreciating how the muscles moved beneath the thin tunic he wore. Good. He wouldn't want his slave to be defenseless if he found himself alone. The man was clearly in good shape. Very good shape. Oh yeah, remarkably good shape. As Daniel opened the closet and ran his hands over the rich material of the exposed garments, Jack remembered the same care those fingers had taken on him. Passion began to steal through his body.

"Do you have a preference?"

"No," Jack said after swallowing and turning away. "Pick something light. It feels like it's going to be a sultry day."

Hearing Daniel carefully sifting through the fabrics, Jack turned to watch him again, having gotten his momentary urge under control. A black tunic shot through with silver threads was chosen for him and held up for his approval.

Jack nodded, pleased. "Cool."

Daniel laid it across the bed for him. As he bent over, breath caught in Jack's throat as the wet fabric molded to his slave's perfectly formed backside. It was more erotic than if his Daniel were totally naked.

The room grew steamier as Jack nervously blew out the held breath in an abrupt puff. It wasn't as though the feelings the sight inspired were foreign to him, but they were unsettling like staring at the reflection of your own face and seeing a stranger. With the sound of his heart beating loudly in his head, Jack felt his mouth dry as Daniel shifted and the material outlined one enticing cheek and an endless length of thigh. His fingers twitched and reached out before he snatched them back. The tips of his ears burned. Touching seemed so very, very right even as it felt so very, very forbidden.

Daniel straightened and turned to look at him. He froze, his eyes widening as he stood…clearly mesmerized as he observed the hunger on his master's face.

"Here." Jack's voice came out like a shadow of itself so he gruffly cleared his throat and began again. "Here. I'm done with this." He unwound the towel from his hips. "Finish drying off and pick something out for yourself to wear. Can't have my slave getting everyone all wet." He chucked the towel at Daniel who caught it then stared at his exposed body. Jack straightened his shoulders. So what if he was half-hard? Maybe he was like this all the time. He could have the most active libido ever known for all he remembered. He knew he sounded defiant when he ordered, "Choose something cool. It's going to get hotter."

"Y-yes, m-my lord," Daniel said, turning his blushing face so that the wardrobe doors hid it.

Jack nodded, satisfied. Why should **he** be the only uncomfortable one here? He turned to pick up the outfit laid ready for him. As he dressed, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Daniel slowly stripped the sodden garment from his pale body and began to rub himself with the towel. A line creased the other man's forehead as he concentrated on the task, and his mouth parted slightly.

Jack licked his own lips, feeling as if some tangible bond connected him to Daniel. His cock stirred, and with determination he quickly averted his gaze as he pulled on the black tunic. Thrusting his head through the opening, he sighed as the silk glided over his heated body with the gentleness of a whisper. It took him another moment to finish yanking everything into place and tug on his boots. By the time he'd attached the pouch he'd been told was salvaged from his torn, discarded clothing to his belt along with an ornate dagger, he figured it would be safe to see how his slave was getting along.

Along with pale sandals which were tied to his feet, Daniel wore a deep cobalt, gossamer thin tunic which highlighted the rich blue of his downcast eyes. Like the white getup, this one also molded itself to his body like a second skin. Were slaves supposed to look this edible? Jack's breath escaped him in a low whistle.

Daniel glanced up, puzzled.

Jack straightened, commanding the unseen parts of his own anatomy to have more restraint. He nodded. "You look good. Now, they won't laugh at you behind my back. Guess it's time to meet our host and get some grub. Let's go dazzle 'em." He clapped his slave on the back and moved for the door, feeling the warmth of Daniel's body following him.

The boy who'd helped them earlier waited in a submissive pose just outside the door. He clambered to his feet the moment he saw them but didn't speak, obviously waiting for instructions.

Jack winced, noting the lad's reddened knees. His own gave a sympathetic twinge at the thought of kneeling for any length of time on the hard floor. "Doesn't it hurt, sitting there like that?"

"My discomfort is unimportant, master."

Jack glanced from the boy to Daniel, wondering uneasily if he was the kind of master who never gave a second thought to a slave's wellbeing. Somehow, the idea didn't sit right with him.

"What's your name, kid?"

"I am called Teb."

"Okay, Teb. What say you lead the way to where we can get some food?"

"Come this way. My lord instructed me to bring you to him as soon as you emerged from your chamber."

As they passed through many elaborate archways, Jack scanned ahead, anticipating attack. Not that they hadn't been well treated so far, but he only had Altir's word on the real reason why they were here, and he didn't trust slaves bearing gifts.

When they turned a corner, he heard the sound of many voices echoing within a large chamber, and Jack suddenly realized he and Teb were the only ones approaching the entrance. "For cryin' out loud…where'd Daniel disappear to?"

Backtracking, he found his errant servant intently studying a picture and writing engraved into the wall, his long fingers running reverently over it.

"Yo! Slave boy! Forget me?" Jack nearly smiled when Daniel jumped in startlement but bit it back so he wouldn't diffuse his scolding tone. A blush stole into the high cheekbones, adding to the younger man's charm.

"Uhhhh, sorry. I was just… This is so… It's fascinat…" His enthusiasm died as Jack glared at him, and the redness in his face deepened. "Coming, my lord."

"That's more like it." This time Jack didn't take his gaze off his straying property as he walked near but still slightly behind him. "You're not housebroken, are you?"

"Sorry, my lord," Daniel murmured absently as he paused, distracted once again by another lush panel on the wall.

This time, Jack grabbed his arm, hustling him along and practically threw him into the banquet chamber.

Voices stilled as Jack strolled into the room like he owned it.

All eyes turned to inspect the newcomers.

Jack met the curious glances with a proud lift of eyebrow and bared teeth, matching them stare for stare. Power surged through him as their gazes lowered one by one. As his eyes swept over the gathering, he noticed one man who did not drop his eyes. **That** had to be the head cheese.

Meeting the lord's even look, Jack saw the eyes spark with appreciation. Flustered, he blinked as he watched the gaze slide to his slave and brighten with greed. Eyelids narrowing in growing anger, Jack watched their host silently strip Daniel with just a look. He glanced beside him.

Said companion was totally unaware as he studied the architecture of the room, his full lips slightly parted in wonder.

Jack moistened his own with his tongue. His thumb rubbing lightly across the pads of his fingers, he imagined the satin smoothness of those high cheekbones as he cupped the beautiful face.

"Come, my friend, Jack. Take the place of honor by my side."

Jack's gaze shot back to the dais, and he narrowed his gaze as the voice interrupted the beginning of an awakening of some sort. The invitation came from the man whom he'd picked out as the one in charge. With a tug on Daniel's sleeve and a muttered, "Come on," Jack strode toward the center of the banquet hall, aware of each lusty and jealous glance cast his way.

Taking the lavish seat indicated, Jack nodded at his host. "How ya doin'?"

"Much better, my healer tells me, thanks to you and your slave's quick intervention, which enabled us to rally and subdue the robbers. Did you sleep well?" His gaze slid over Jack's shoulder to where Daniel stood behind them, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Like a rock."

"Was the bed not to your liking?" Confusion lined the man's face.

"Yeah, sure…"

"What he meant was…"

"You allow your slave this much freedom?" The lord interrupted Daniel's explanation, one haughty eyebrow climbing as he visually stripped the slave of dignity.

"We do things a little differently where I come from…I think." Jack shot Daniel a warning scowl.

"You must. You have dressed him richly, but he has yet to show his appreciation by serving you food."

Starting, Daniel reached for a plate and began filling it with whatever he could reach.

Jack watched him, letting his host's conversation flow over him like water, and grunting when needed as he watched the amount of food grow. How much was he expected to eat? He touched Daniel's arm when several pieces of tangy smelling fruit fell off its overflowing surface. "That'll do…Daniel." As a shaky hand placed the plate in front of him, Jack blinked, feeling shame curl in his stomach. Had Daniel eaten? He turned his full attention back to his host, ready to ask for another plate.

"Your homeland must be a wealthy place indeed to have slaves of such beauty. Were he mine, I would keep him in my private quarters so no other could gaze upon his flawless skin or think of using that luscious mouth which was created for something else besides prattle."

Irritation flared, making Jack forget to ask about food for Daniel. His slave wasn't some toy to be admired just because he was so incredibly good looking. "That's not how I do things."

"I meant no offence," the man placated easily. "I am eager to discuss your home with you when you recover your memory. I am grateful you sacrificed your past in my cause."

Calming, Jack waved his hand carelessly. "Any time."

"I am Hirafi, lord of this domain. This is my son, Hadag, whom you also rescued."

Jack looked past his host to the youngster seated on his other side.

The arrogant looking young man who on close sight appeared to be in his early twenties had the same decadent facial features as his sire. The older man resembled a dissipated Omar Sharif (Jack wasn't sure where the name popped up from but he knew it fit, and it was a welcome sign his brain was beginning to fill in missing spaces) but the ruler's son hadn't yet let the pleasures of the flesh sap his youthful strength. His muscular body spoke of much activity and the endurance of an athlete.

"Pleased to meetcha," Jack nodded.

The boy inclined his head, then stared behind Jack. "If your servant does not please you, we would be most happy to buy him from you and provide one who will."

Daniel's hand, serving him a goblet filled with a berry-scented liquid, trembled, spilling a few droplets on Jack's fingers.

Jack wiped his hand and gave Daniel a reassuring glance. "Thanks anyway, but he pleases me just fine."

"But I would so enjoy breaking him of his inattentive ways," Hadag said, leaning forward eagerly.

Jack's spine stiffened, and his hand clenched into a fist. He didn't want Daniel ‘broken' in any way, no matter what the local Slave Training 101 course might involve.

"Now, my son, do not insult our honored guest. He has given you his answer."

Hadag bowed his head in acknowledgement, sullenly biting his lip.

Jack glared at the boy, feeling the matter wasn't finished despite the agreement. As he munched a crispy piece of fruit which was a cross between an apple and a pear, he noticed others in the room casting speculative looks at Daniel. _Back off, he's mine!_ He resolved to keep Daniel close by his side. No one had a right to touch his possessions without his authority. Whatever else he couldn't remember, somehow, he knew sharing wasn't part of his personality.

Hirafi elbowed him in the side, garnering his wandering attention. "Is this young one so skilled in the ways of pleasing you then?"

Jack thought a moment. He wasn't sure if Daniel pleased him or not, but he was positive of one thing: he couldn't abide anyone who irritated the hell out of him and wouldn't keep them around. "Guess so."

Hirafi stroked his son's hair indulgently. "We understand your wish not to part with one who obviously knows the ways of pleasure, but perhaps you will not miss his services for one day. I do so wish to indulge my son. I will trade you the pick of my slaves as is the custom between a good host and his honored guest."

Words of refusal burned through Jack's mind. He hesitated, somehow feeling that obeying native customs was something he did on a regular basis, even when they didn't sit well with him. He glanced at Daniel who stared at him wide-eyed. Searching that face, Jack knew without question his slave often urged him to follow the traditions of a place. With a shrug, Jack turned back towards his host. After all, a slave was only a slave…and it was only for one day. "Works for me," he said at last.

"Wonderful!" Hirafi clapped his hands, pleased.

Hearing a strangled sound from behind him, Jack glanced over his shoulder again and met a blue gaze filled with hurt betrayal. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Protectiveness rushed through Jack. "On second thought…"

"Do your people have no honor that their word, once given, means so little?" Disappointment twisted Hirafi's fleshy face.

The question sparked something familiar in Jack. Going back on his word wasn't any more part of his nature than sharing. And yet he had agreed to share…so therefore could he break his word? He frowned and took a bite of a brown nut bread, chewing the spicy morsel thoughtfully. Pain began to throb behind his eyes as he struggled to think and dig into the fog enclosing his past.

Hirafi clapped his hands, making Jack start. A magnificent man about Daniel's age appeared before the table and prostrated himself.

"Rise," Hirafi ordered.

The man's skin was dark like mocha cream, and his eyes were a gray-blue like the sea on a cloudy day. His hair hung in long braids, and beneath the smoothness of his chest, oiled muscles gleamed.

"Joresh is skilled in all manner of pleasures. He makes an excellent bedmate."

Bedmate? A man? Jack's eyebrows arched in surprise. He didn't bed his slaves…male or female. Did he? Breath shortened as an image flashed into his mind of broad shoulders tapering to narrow hips on a body beautiful with lithe grace. A full curve of pouty lips that he longed to taste and silky hair his fingers somehow remembered stroking followed the tantalizing vision.

Daniel. Was a man. Was also incredibly beautiful and sensual.

Jack shook his head.

He couldn't be the kind of master to bed his slaves…but then somehow Daniel was…different.

What had he just agreed to? Jack twisted around, but his slave was nowhere to be seen. And suddenly the memory of hurt in those big blue eyes became unbearable as it lodged in Jack's heart and pricked his conscience sore.

_"Ignorant and condescending."_

_"Not condescending."_

A flash of words once spoken between him and Daniel soured the fruit and bread in Jack's stomach. Dense. Totally dense. Why hadn't he realized all the implications of loaning Daniel out like an object of no value? His slave might be expected to serve Hadag in more than just the clothes fetching, bath drawing kinds of ways. Even if he said no, Jack knew Hirafi would find some means to obtain for his son the thing he most wanted—which at this moment was Daniel. As Joresh moved to stand in Daniel's former place, Jack winced as Daniel's absence nagged him like an old wound aching on a rainy day. No one could ever fill the place beside him but the one who'd been so carelessly traded just to salvage Jack's ego—in the name of honor.

Honor? Did he have to worry about Daniel's honor? Being a slave, Daniel must be used to servicing his betters…

"Joresh will serve you until tomorrow morn as well as your slave will care for my son."

Jack frowned more. The words rang false. How could Daniel possibly keep himself out of trouble when the lines between what to do and what not to do were obliterated by his memory loss? And Jack hadn't realized the one-day deal included the night—a very long night. As he turned back to his host and saw that the man's son was also gone, Jack forced the scowl to leave his face. The glitter in Hirafi's gaze told him the ruler had watched his internal dilemma with sick amusement. Suddenly, the sheer number of guards and people in the room began to weigh on Jack's shoulders. He'd given his word. Hirafi would see he kept it. The price of going back on it would be taken out of Daniel's hide. He was trapped.

Jack knew he hated the choicelessness twisting his stomach more than almost anything. Turning back to Hirafi, he slowly nodded.

The man nodded back and leaned into the cushions behind him.

_Damn you,_ Jack thought. _And damn me for falling into your game. I'm sorry, Daniel._

Daniel stumbled along in a daze. He'd been whisked from the banquet hall before he'd even realized what was happening. Ahead of him, Hadag strode purposefully through the corridors while Teb kept pace beside Daniel. Colorful murals which had once fascinated passed in a blur.

He'd been traded away like he was nothing. No, less than nothing because his master hadn't even glanced over his shoulder when he'd been pulled away. All his lord had eyes for was that prancing oily excuse for a servant. He recoiled mentally from the thought of Jack's strong hands sliding possessively over Joresh's shoulders. As soon as the image took hold, he clenched his teeth and squared his own. What did it matter to him what Jack did or who he did it with?

It didn't matter. It didn't.

Daniel ignored the memory of Jack's arms holding him tightly, safely…possessively?

"We must hurry or my lord Hadag will grow displeased."

Teb's urgent plea broke through Daniel's imaginings, and he glanced sideways at the boy's anxious face. He didn't want to get the lad in trouble. Teb had helped him so far so he quickened his stride to catch up to his new…master.

As they stepped from the shade of the house into a center yard, the heat from the sun beat down in sharp contrast to the cool morning air.

Hadag led them over to a long building where the snorts and stamps of horses and the earthy scent of hay filled the senses. Seeing them approach, a slave near the doorway bowed and ran into the building to prepare a steed. When they were inside the stable, the young lord stopped and turned. His eyebrow lifted arrogantly. "I shall ride and you shall run beside me." His insensitive gaze inspected Daniel's body, judging it as he would any animal he owned.

Teb stepped forward and bowed low. "Oh great and glorious master, Daniel has yet to eat this day."

Daniel flashed the boy a grateful smile as his stomach grumbled, verifying the statement.

Hadag waved an imperious hand at a feeding trough. "There. I see a few remains. They will suffice for now." He moved deeper into the stable to scrutinize the slave saddling his horse.

Daniel walked over to the container and looked inside. Despite the fact it belonged to some horse, the produce inside was surprisingly fresh and mostly untouched. The animals were fed well, and he would need all the energy he could muster judging from the cruel sneer on Hadag's face. Picking out a piece of fruit, Daniel quickly took a bite. The tart sweetness lingered on his tongue. He felt a nudge and glanced down to see Teb holding out a dry crust of bread. Daniel shook his head. "I can't take yours."

Teb smiled and stubbornly kept his hand out. "I can get more. Go on."

Overcoming his hesitation, Daniel accepted the morsel. As he crunched on the stale piece, his hunger awoke, and he found himself ravenous. But there was no more time to satisfy his stomach when the master and the stable slave approached, leading a gray stallion.

Hadag sneered as he watched his possession for the day quickly gulp the last of his scant meal. "On your hands and knees, Daniel. I wish to mount."

Daniel looked down at the dirty floor in dismay. He was expected to kneel in the mixture of mud and other dubious smelling substances?

"…my horse. What are you waiting for? I said, get down!"

Slowly, Daniel knelt, his nose wrinkling in distaste as the animal smells enveloped him. A glimpse of stomping hooves sent a shiver of apprehension through him, making him shy away from the powerful animal. Daniel looked under his eyelashes at the imposing stallion looming above him. The horse snorted and stomped again, this time dangerously close to Daniel's splayed fingers. Drawing his hands protectively closer, he winced. Seconds later, the bright tinkle of bells made him risk another glance at the beast. Teb was adorning the horse with an ornate tassled blanket, a silver bridle, and velvet reins.

Suddenly, cruel fingers threaded through Daniel's hair, and his head was jerked up.

"Are you lacking in intelligence?" Hadag mocked. "Do you not know the proper way to serve me? That shall change before this day is out. Now bend your neck." Hadag shoved Daniel's head downward for emphasis.

As a heavy, booted foot ground into the small of his back, Daniel winced at the pressure on his still sore bruises from rescuing this young man. Why had he even bothered? The weight shifted as if Hadag enjoyed stepping on him. Added pressure on protesting muscles forced Daniel's eyes closed as he concentrated on not breathing too much of the dusty air near the ground.

He sneezed just as the weight lifted. A rush of air gave him warning before the hot sting of a riding crop slashed across his shoulders. Daniel flinched away, looking up in stunned bewilderment. What had he done now?

Hadag's eyes glittered. "Joresh will serve your master so well that the Lord Jack will find himself well rid of you. Then, you shall be mine to do with as I see fit. Now rise, worthless creature, and run beside my horse."

The words gnawing away at what little remained of his confidence, Daniel blinked hard and forced himself to think of other things besides Jack's hands on Joresh's body or being forced to service Hadag for the rest of his life. Climbing reluctantly to his feet, Daniel dragged in a deep breath, wondering if he had the energy to do as he was told. He had no time to think about it, however, as Hadag clucked to the horse and walked it out of the stable door. Following, he blinked in the bright light.

"If you do not keep up with me, it will not go well for you or him," Hadag told Daniel with a meaningful glance at Teb before urging his stallion forward.

Daniel met Teb's gaze and answered the sympathetic look with a brave smile of his own. He'd give everything he had to protect this boy who'd unselfishly tried to help him since the moment he woke. With a nod of farewell, he walked after the horse and rider.

Hadag signaled the beast into a fast walk, and Daniel kept pace as they wove their way out of the stableyard and around the buildings towards the dusty open road which lay beyond the great stone wall of the citadel. Once outside, the princeling urged the horse into a light trot; Daniel jogged to keep up, breath already snagging in his lungs. His aching muscles objected but were ignored as he focused on his task. Failure meant pain for Teb, and that was unthinkable. By the time the trot turned into a canter, his hair was lank with sweat, and air burned his chest. Still, he ran.

"Faster, you miserable slave." Hadag spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving Daniel choking on dust churned up by pounding hooves.

Valiantly, Daniel pushed his pumping legs harder, feeling the sharp stones of the dirt road bruising his feet through the thin soles of his sandals. Biting air in his straining lungs surged bile in the back of his throat as nausea drenched him with cold sweat. The horse was moving farther and farther away despite his best efforts. He pushed himself harder, striving not to think.

_Tree root_! was all he had time to note as the tip of one sandal caught the edge. He flew forward, crashing to an abrupt halt in the dirt, knocking the breath out of him. Desperately, Daniel lay panting, knowing he had to rise and continue.

He tried to get to his knees, but his abused body betrayed him, spilling him back into the dirt. Fighting to keep hold of the slim meal in his stomach, he heard furious hooves approaching, then circling around him.

"Is that the best you can do? My dogs make a better showing. You're a disgrace to your master. No wonder he was eager to be rid of you this day. Joresh can run until sundown if needed. Lord Jack will be far more pleased by a worthwhile servant than one so useless. You could never protect him."

The humiliating words sapped Daniel's urge to protest as his body trembled from overextension. The shock of defeat left him huddled in the dirt. No doubt he merited the harsh treatment for failing so miserably at every task that morning. If only he wasn't so stupid, he might be able to remember what was expected of him. His head ached with the attempt to get beyond the fog covering his past.

Sneering, Hadag guided the horse closer until Daniel was forced to roll away or be trampled by the slashing hooves. "I see you will be no further use on this morning's run. Let us hope you have more stamina in other areas." He sniffed disdainfully. "By heavens, you reek. You are an offence to me. There…" He pointed with the crop to a stream running close by the roadside. "Strip off those filthy rags, and cleanse yourself. I will wait, but be quick about it."

Daniel half crawled to the water's edge and gratefully lowered his face into the coolness, a refreshing contrast to the uncomfortable heat of his own skin. The shock of it revived him somewhat. Pulling back, he drank deeply to clear the road dust from his throat.

"Hurry. I will not tarry here all day for you."

Daniel lifted his head and peered at Hadag through the stream of water trickling down his face. He blushed as he realized the young man would not turn around and allow a mere slave privacy in bathing. As Hadag's eyebrow lifted in cruel amusement, Daniel's fists curled with the desire to strike out. Suppressing the impulse, he forced them open and turned his back. Peeling off the tunic, he submersed himself in the cool stream. Goosebumps prickled across his skin as he splashed in the water, trying to scrub away the grime as best he could.

When he felt as clean as he could manage, he was about to step out of the water when a rebuke halted him.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I told you to wash your clothes as well."

"No, you didn't." Daniel spoke without thinking.

Anger flashed in the arrogant lord's eyes. "You dare contradict me?" The horse pranced closer, and Hadag lashed out with the crop.

Instinctively, Daniel flinched back, but the tip still caught him across the cheek. Stinging heat made him raise his trembling hand to his face protectively as he stepped back into the water.

"Do not make me punish you. You will not like it." Hadag's tone countered the warning, indicating he would enjoy administering discipline.

Stubbornly blinking back tears of pain and frustration, Daniel reached for his tunic and dunked it under the sluggishly moving water. He rubbed it fiercely against a large rock, all the while picturing Hadag's face taking the abuse.

"Take care, you fool, or you'll ruin the fabric."

Daniel stopped trouncing the material and wrung it out.

"Put it on and follow me back, unless you'll like the stares you'll receive in your present state. But then, do not blame me when the stares are acted upon. Perhaps you would like that…"

Shaking out the sodden cloth, Daniel pulled it over his head and smoothed it over his damp body, stilling his anger to calmly meet Hadag's contemptuous look.

The lordling's chin lifted at the quiet strength before he whirled the horse around and without another word, headed back toward the city, leaving Daniel to limp slowly after him.

It was an endless walk as his abused muscles throbbed continuously. His tunic was dry, and sweat was already beading on his forehead from the hot sun when he reached the outer city gate. He pretended not to see the guards leer at him as he hobbled by. By the time Daniel arrived back at the stable, the stallion was again in his stall, and Hadag was nowhere to be seen.

Uncertainly, Daniel stood there, wondering what he was expected to do next when he heard the hushed sound of misery. He followed it to the farthest stall where he saw Teb curled up against the back wall. Moving as quickly as his aching body would allow, Daniel knelt beside the crying boy. "Teb?"

He laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and was startled when Teb flinched away. Looking more closely, he noticed red welts covering the child's face and thin arms. Some wept droplets of blood.

"Who did this to you?" Anger roughened Daniel's voice.

"It matters not."

"The hell it doesn't. Tell me, Teb."

"It was the young master. He beat me because I wasn't quick enough in caring for his horse."

"And because I wasn't quick enough in keeping up with the pace he set." Grief choked Daniel's throat. "I-I'm sorry, Teb."

"Do not be. I am used to such things. It is the lot of a slave."

"Is it?"

"Is your master so kind then that he never raises a hand to you in anger no matter how much you displease him? I have heard of such things but never imagined it could be so."

Daniel considered a moment. "I can't remember, but I have a feeling he hasn't. All masters can't be the same as you have known. Have you always been a slave?"

"No. I was freeborn. My family was very poor, and I was the oldest son. Custom dictated my duty: to be sold so my family would survive."

A mixture of feelings tumbled through Daniel's heart. Somehow he knew the sacrifice it was for a child to be separated from his family, to be alone in a world of people bigger than he and not at all protective. The dry tomb scent of dust and the crash of stone upon stone tore through the curtain of his memory but vanished before he could grasp it fully. He cleared his throat. "It isn't right…to break up a family like that."

"I could either be enslaved so they might live or we would have all perished together. Hunger is the most unforgiving of masters."

Daniel absorbed with difficulty the hard truth this boy accepted so easily. Life in this land was cruel and relentless. Could it really be so different where he came from? He shook his head, choosing to ignore philosophy in the face of need. "Where can I take you to be cared for?"

"You cannot until the young lord grants his permission."

"Uhhh….no. We're going to find help for you right now. I'll tell anyone who asks he gave his permission."

"But you'll be punished."

"I don't care. That's not as important as getting you help."

Before Teb could argue further, Daniel slipped his arms around the boy and helped him to his feet. His mind silently echoed Teb's whimper of distress as his exhausted body felt the added strain, but he pressed his lips together and determinedly assisted him out of the stable.

As they crossed the stableyard, they were brought up short by the sound of an irritated voice.

"For cryin' out loud, Jordache, my tunic doesn't need straightening back there."

Daniel looked over in time to see Jack batting the servant's hands away from his rear.

"But, my lord, it is my duty to serve you in every way."

"You can do so by keeping your hands to yourself."

"Your will is mine, my lord." The servant bowed submissively.

"So long as that's settled. Remember that the next time you want to reach out and touch someone." Jack turned and caught sight of Daniel and Teb standing watching them. "Hey, what happened?"

"Why concern yourself with these slaves, my lord? Allow me to show you the fine animals in the stables."

"Put the tour on hold for a minute, Jorashie. Daniel, what's going on?"

All the morning's abuse rose in Daniel's heart on a swell of anger. None of it would've happened if Jack hadn't cast him aside without a second thought. A retort rose to his lips, but he swallowed it for Teb's sake. "He's hurt. Do I have your permission to take him to the healer?"

"Of course, but how…?"

"There's no time to explain now."

"You should be whipped," Joresh snarled at Daniel at the same time.

"I've got to get his injuries attended to before they get worse," Daniel continued, ignoring the other slave.

Anger flashed across Jack's features, but all he said was, "Sure, go ahead. You can fill me in later."

With a glare, Daniel urged Teb past the pair. He'd fill him in later all right, along with giving him a piece of his mind. As he entered the building, he heard the slave's words fading behind him.

"You are a most patient master. My own lord would punish a slave for such insolence."

Daniel didn't care and didn't wait for Jack's answer. He was willing to pay whatever price his master exacted from him to ease Teb's suffering. Clenching his jaw, he followed the boy's directions through the maze of hallways to the healer's quarters.

Jack and Joresh emerged from the side of the stables into a full wash of sunlight. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Jack looked across the enclosure strewn with sweetly scented wood chips.

"Rover's got pretty fancy accommodations."

"These are the finest hunting dogs bred in the land. My lord spares no expense when it comes to their comfort."

Jack watched several small bareheaded boys standing in the relentless sun. They waved leafy branches over the reclining hounds.

"Hey, kids, that's no way to get them to play fetch." Picking up a broken stick lying nearby, Jack whistled invitingly and slung it across the yard. "Come on, boy, fetch!"

One dog followed the arc lazily with his eyes, then looked away with disinterest. The smallest boy trotted after the stick and dutifully brought it back to Jack.

"Thanks, son, but I don't think he's gonna go for it. No sense trying again. I think it's too hot for them to want to play."

"Yes, the heat makes them slow to respond. It is why the young slaves must keep them cool by fanning them when they insist on lying in the sun." Joresh waved the boy back to his post.

Jack's jaw dropped in horror. "No wonder none of them look like they're having fun playing. Why don't you just keep the dogs under cover?"

Joresh raised a supercilious eyebrow. "Their hunting skills are prized by my master. They have caught many a beast and runaway slave. It would break their spirits to chain them."

"He values his dogs more than his servants?"

"He treats his servants well enough."

"But these boys…"

"Are slaves, nothing more. They have little value. But then, you should know this, owning slaves of your own."

Jack was taken aback. This was considered good treatment? Was this the same consideration he showed his own slaves? Worry stabbed through his gut. What exactly had he consigned Daniel to?

His head ached as he tried to think past the block obscuring his memory. What kind of master was he? How exactly had he treated his Daniel in the past?

An image sprang into his mind. He could almost feel his shoulder hitting Daniel's as, eager to see another, he callously brushed by him on homecoming. A young boy's face, eyes glowing, repelling his overtures of fatherly concern succeeded the thought.

Jack felt a pang of regret that his action had caused the flicker of hurt he knew had been on Daniel's face. He wished there were some way he could make up for causing it.

A voice inside his head whispered, _You could set him free._

The sense of wrenching loss which followed made Jack feel ill. He and Daniel belonged together. Freeing Daniel might mean losing him. "Not gonna happen." Jack's vow came out in a harsh whisper.

"My lord?"

Joresh's concerned hand on his arm made Jack wish he really did own his present companion. He'd set him free, then tell the guy to leave him the hell alone.

"What?" He jerked away from the unwelcome touch.

"Would you like to find a cool place to sit down where I can rub some soothing oils into your skin?"

"I'd rather have a root canal." At the man's puzzled look, Jack turned impatiently. "Let's just finish the tour, and then you can take me back to Hirafi." With one regretful look for the children still left in the sweltering sun, Jack followed Joresh towards the gardens, wishing he could convince the boys to desert their posts. Maybe, if he had enough riches, he could convince Hirafi to sell them all to him.

With a weary sigh, Daniel lowered himself to the floor by Teb's cot. Wincing as his bruised knees twinged, he shifted in a futile attempt to find a comfortable position. After spending the afternoon on his hands and knees scrubbing Lord Hadag's personal chambers, he had no desire to be close to the floor again, but there was no other place to sit in the spartan quarters.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, Teb. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I will not be allowed to rest much longer in any case."

The bitter scent of the herbal salve the healer had smeared over Teb's welts grew stronger as the boy moved to sit up. The yellowish paste failed to mask the darkening bruises on the too thin face and arms.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel pitched his voice low.

"Better, thanks to your persuading the healer to care for me." Teb swung his legs over the edge of the cot and sat swaying.

Daniel reached out to steady him. "Maybe you'd better rest a while longer."

"I cannot. My Lord Hadag only gave me until sunset to lie abed."

Daniel was surprised to hear the cruel youth had bothered to visit the young slave.

As if reading his thoughts, Teb said, "He came to see if I would dare seek healing without permission. The healer told him your master granted it, so he forebore to punish me, but I fear things will not go as well with you."

Relieved Teb couldn't see the bruises under the once fine but now bedraggled blue tunic, Daniel thought back over the afternoon and the not so gentle pushes, slaps, and kicks aimed his way as he went about trying to do his duties to the best of his ability. So that's why everyone had given him such a hard time. It must have all been Hadag's punishment, making him the personal whipping boy for anyone in the lower caste with a grudge. His jaw still throbbed from Altir's backhand an hour ago. "Don't worry about me, I can…"

"You! Come with me now!" Altir's command sliced through Daniel's words.

With a groan Daniel rose, knowing by now a protest would only send more physical abuse his way. He had no desire to feel those hard knuckles on his face again.

Altir swept from the room without a backward glance to see if Daniel followed.

Even now Daniel wanted to bristle at the highhandedness, but after a soft good-bye to Teb, he obeyed, trying his best to control the flicker of apprehension knotting the base of his neck.

He trailed Altir through the corridors to the unfortunately familiar area he'd spent all afternoon cleaning. Without a word Altir shoved him inside and shut the door.

Daniel looked around, wondering what he was expected to clean now. Hung with plush red curtains, the ornate tasseled bed had been made. He'd seen to that. He'd polished the gilded mirror again and again until even Altir nodded it was done to his satisfaction. He'd taken the arabesque tapestries down from the walls and the thick rugs up from the floor and beaten them until his lungs ached from sneezing. He'd plumped all the cushions on the curlicued divan. He'd scoured the floor. There was no surface left untouched by his hands.

Throughout the endless abuse of the afternoon, Daniel had occupied his mind by trying to picture his lord Jack in such a room, but he couldn't. The man seemed more attuned with clean spaces and hard lines, not that a space like that would be unwelcoming with Jack in it. No, in fact it would have a sense of home so that it felt like stepping out from the cold into a firelit room.

He tried to summon back his earlier anger with Jack only to find it had faded to a more familiar hurt as if he could try and try but only find himself wanting in the man's gaze.

"I thought Altir told you to be ready."

Caught off guard, Daniel half-turned toward the inner door hidden behind the mirror. "Wh-what?"

With a swish of his robe, Hadag advanced on him. The disdainful sneer on his face widened as his eyes gleamed with a predatory anticipation which bewildered Daniel.

He frowned. What game was this egomaniac up to now?

Hadag circled him slowly, as a tiger stalking a lamb. "Kneel."

Daniel's chin tightened as he prepared to refuse, but then he remembered Hadag liked taking his anger out on other people to teach him a lesson. He wouldn't put anyone else at risk again. Stiffly he sank to his knees with a wince.

"Loosen my sash."

Trying to keep his face neutral, Daniel reached out, willing his fingers not to tremble. It was his lot in life to be a slave, but he didn't have to like all it entailed. He grasped the tasseled ends of the raw silk and tugged the knot loose.

With a careless shrug, Hadag slipped the robe from his shoulders, sending it pooling around his feet. He was completely naked.

Stunned Daniel gazed at the raging erection which was level with his parted lips. Cruel fingers tangled in his hair urging his neck back. "Attend me."

Daniel wrenched away. The command sent disgust roiling through his gut. He stumbled up only to back into the bed. He didn't know where the words came from, but they flew out of his mouth without thought. "Bite me."

"Perhaps we shall try that later," Hadag purred. "I shall have much time to tame you. I'm sure I can convince your master to give you to me. You would make an excellent eunuch. But for now you will use your tongue to satisfy me."

_No way in hell!_ The words in his head were Jack's, and resolution straightened Daniel's spine. He might be only a slave, but there had to be a limit on what he could be forced to do.

His distaste must have registered in Hadag's lust-filled mind because the look in the dark eyes was replaced by bright anger. "You dare defy me?"

Daniel didn't reply, just stood his ground, arms hugging himself as a protective barrier.

"You will be punished."

"It could be no worse than what you want from me."

Hadag's eyes narrowed in cold calculation. "Then you leave me no choice. I must seek my sport with another. Teb may be young, but he is old enough to learn."

The glacial feeling in his stomach spread outward until every part of him felt numb. "No!" The protest came out hoarse and ragged. Trapped. He was completely trapped.

Hadag stepped closer. "You will either learn your place or he will take yours. Choose."

Choiceless, Daniel looked at the floor. He could not allow Teb to take his place. The boy had already been punished once today for him, and even if this was his eventual fate, Daniel would not, could not hurry it along.

What was the big deal anyway? He knew he was a slave, which meant he'd probably done this before, even if he couldn't remember. At least he wasn't a virgin like Teb. And if only it wasn't Hadag, but his master Jack, Daniel somehow knew he'd have less of a problem following the orders. But it wasn't Jack, and somehow that made it all wrong.

"Make up your mind now or I will send for the boy."

Daniel lowered himself again to the floor. He had to concentrate on sparing Teb this final humiliation for awhile longer. It didn't matter what happened to Daniel. A blush heated his cheekbones belying the thought.

"That's better." The silky voice sounded smug. Hadag's thumb stroked Daniel's lower lip to urge it open.

The oily taste of the other man in his mouth made Daniel want to retch, but he forced himself to be still. If he kept his gaze averted, maybe he could get through this.

The thumb was withdrawn and thicker flesh took its place at the edge of his lips. A musky scent overwhelmed Daniel, smothering his senses until his world became nothing but Hadag and the realization he was only a thing to be used.

The lord grunted in triumph, his lust worming its way into Daniel's consciousness. Hadag wanted so much more than a bed slave. He wanted to soil Daniel's soul as well as his body and wouldn't be satisfied until he'd achieved both.

"Such shyness. It must be at the sight of my magnificence. You are unaccustomed to such youth and strength. Your master could not be as impressive." Hadag positioned Daniel's head to the best angle, the manicured fingers tugging his hair carelessly. Bitter fluid from the weeping tip oozed over the edge of Daniel's tongue.

He gagged, involuntarily turning his head away.

A short gasp heralded a powerful backhand, which sent Daniel reeling against the bed. "Pathetic dog! You have no talent for this, and I have no patience to teach you while I burn. So we shall do something which requires nothing on your part. Remove your tunic and kneel on the bed. I will mount you."

With trembling fingers, Daniel rubbed his throbbing cheekbone and looked up at the furious man looming over him.

"Now! I will not tell you again." Hadag's eyes glittered with malice.

In the dark depths, Daniel saw Teb's fate if he refused. He forced his shaking legs under him and quickly pulled the tunic over his head before he could think about it.

Hadag's glance raked over his unclothed body, missing not the tiniest detail.

Embarrassed at the lecherous scrutiny, Daniel turned, climbed onto the bed, and stared fixedly at the wall, willing his mind elsewhere. He bit his lip, trying to blank everything out.

Sweaty fingers pawed the backs of his thighs, stroking possessively, spreading him obscenely. "Once I have ridden you, your master will never satisfy you."

Daniel didn't answer, concentrating on the curtains undulating serpentlike in the evening breeze. Concentrating on keeping Teb safe.

As thickness began to poke intimately, Daniel tensed, aware he was going to be taken without any kind of preparation.

Fingers tightened on his hips. "I will break you one way or another. You will never be insolent to your betters again." Hadag leaned over Daniel's back, poised to rip into him, his sweaty muscled belly hot and unwelcome on the shamed heat of Daniel's lower half. "You will forget all about your Lord Jack when I ride you." Hadag prolonged the humiliation by rubbing himself in between Daniel's cheeks, glorying in his possession, his mastery, taking his time to assert his ownership over Daniel's mind before he did so with his body.

**_No!_** Daniel cried out in his thoughts.

Jack would help him. In his heart, he trusted Jack to take care of him. He didn't know much, but he did know that they helped each other. They were more than master and slave, they were a team. Somehow they would find a way to free Teb, too. First he had to get to Jack.

As Hadag's cock began to enter him, Daniel's resolve solidified.

_Forget everything you were taught about no hitting below the belt, and go for the balls._ Jack's voice spurred him into action.

He rolled, using his legs to trap Hadag in a neat wrestling move he was sure Jack had once shown him. His knees slammed into vulnerable flesh, making Hadag curl fetal-like in pain.

Scrambling off the bed, Daniel grabbed his tunic and raced for the door. As he pulled his garment over his head, he heard bells clashing. Hadag had managed to reach a velvet pull. Before Daniel could escape, two guards rushed into the room and smashed him to the floor. Daniel struggled furiously, receiving a brutal fist against the side of his head which sent him to the edge of consciousness. He tried to fight them, only partially aware his movements were weak, futile in the relentless grasp of his captors.

"What shall we do with him, my lord?" The larger of the two men shook Daniel for emphasis.

"T-take him, " Hadag wheezed, clutching his private parts protectively.

"My lord?"

"The…wall."

A dirty chuckle from the men focused Daniel's wavering mind before they hauled him up and out of the room. He struggled against their hands and received a punch in the stomach for his effort. Trying to breathe against the pain, he called out for the one person who would help him.

"Jack!"

The name was a rasp of sound and was quickly silenced by a grease-stained hand over his mouth. Daniel gagged against the dirty fingers. He had failed.

And Teb would pay the price.

Bitter despair twisted his heart inside him, and he wanted to feel or think no more.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your damn hands off me?"

"But, my lord, it is my duty to undress you."

"Look, I'm the one in charge. Now get lost so I can get some sleep."

"Do you not wish me to pleasure you before you sleep?"

Jack's jaw sagged. How many times did he have to just say no? He'd spent the day fending off unwanted advances in between worrying himself sick about Daniel. Somehow he knew his slave attracted trouble like kawhooshes to a wormhole.

_Kawhooshes to a whathole?_

Jack shook his head. And then there was a nagging need to erase that wounded look Daniel had given him just before he thoughtlessly traded him away, and the angry glance in the stableyard which he was sure masked a deeper hurt beneath. Suddenly unwelcome hands were touching him again, and Jack impatiently smacked them away. "I don't want you to undress me. I don't want you to pleasure me; all I want you to do is just leave."

"My lord Hadag tells me I am a skilled bedmate. I will not disappoint you as your Daniel surely does."

"Daniel has never disappointed me. Not that he… I mean… we haven't… at least I don't remember… aw hell."

Joresh's expression turned smug. "At least I have never been sent to the wall."

Jack rubbed his temples. Would this guy never shut up and leave him in peace? "The wall? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your Daniel displeased Lord Hadag severely. Even at this moment he is bound to the outside wall for the night. If he survives, I am sure you will find his spirit more tractable."

Jack reacted instinctively.

The back of Joresh's head made a dull thud as he hit the wardrobe.

Jack pressed his arm into the slave's throat. "He'd better survive or someone else won't. Daniel is under my protection. No one harms him."

Joresh blanched under the lethal grip. "I can take you to him, my lord."

"Do it." Wrenching him away from the furniture, Jack shoved him towards the door and strode after him with determined steps. God help anyone who got between him and Daniel.

Jack's anger seethed beneath his skin like a living thing, making his heart thunder even as his eyes grew cold. He hardly took notice of people scurrying out of his way as they made their way through the torchlit corridors. His focus remained on retrieving Daniel and making sure he was unharmed.

They exited into the cold desert night. The chill air in the courtyard was a shock against his overheated skin. Jack gulped a deep breath of the fresh breeze to calm his raging temper. He needed to concentrate on getting the job done. Search and rescue, assess the casualties, retreat to safe ground, and above all protect.

He barked an order to the guard to open the outer gate and another to Joresh to grab a torch. Not waiting to see if his command was carried out, he bore down on the area Joresh had pointed out to him. Blood pounded a wild tomtom in his ears.

The wall stretched into the distance, encircling the vast estate. On one side was the relative civilization of the city; on this side the primal wilderness of sand and the creatures which prowled it. His savage mood forged a kinship with them as he hunted his lost slave.

The moonlight revealed a bedraggled figure huddled against the wall. The wash of faint light made the pale skin look even ghostlier as Jack approached. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of garbage which assailed him. A small desert rodent rooted through the refuse near Daniel's bare toes.

With a feral cry, Jack chased it away. He turned around and the full horror of Daniel's situation was revealed by the flickering light of the torch Joresh carried. _God, how could he look so bad in such a few short hours?_

Daniel's wrists stretched tight above him, anchored to the wall by a rough, heavy rope suspending him in a standing position. His skin seemed even more translucent in the light, with a dark bruise coming out on one cheekbone beneath the rough stubble and blue-black circles under his eyes. A damp fringe of hair straggled over his forehead. The rank smell indicated they had dumped a slops bucket over him. What was left of his tunic clung to his shivering form. His eyes were closed and the long eyelashes were spiky with moisture.

Jack's heart constricted in his chest. "Oh, Daniel." The words rasped, barely able to get past the emotion constricting his throat. In two steps he enfolded the trembling body against him, his arms communicating the safety his voice could not.

"Ja-ck?" Daniel turned his head so that his nose buried into the hollow of Jack's throat. "Knew you'd come." With a weary sigh, he nuzzled deeper and slumped bonelessly against him.

"Shh. Everything's going to be all right. I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you any more." He leaned into Daniel, propping him up to take some of the weight off his abused wrists. Drawing the sheathed dagger at his belt, he reached up and sawed through the hemp.

As the final strand snapped, Daniel half-collapsed against him, staggering Jack backward a step as he accommodated the additional weight. The clamminess of Daniel's skin alarmed him. "Jordache, hurry ahead to my bathchamber and get the warm water ready."

"My lord." Joresh fled willingly.

Jack tightened his hold on Daniel's waist and urged him to take a step forward. "Come on, Danny, we can do this." With soft reassurances to soothe away the stifled moans of pain, he supported Daniel through the seemingly endless trek back into the compound and to his chamber.

Steam from the waiting bath billowed out to greet them. The empty room told him Joresh had followed his order as quickly as possible and made his escape.

Jack made short work of stripping the rags from Daniel's body. He had to get him warmed up pronto. Pulling off his own tunic and boots, he led Daniel into the water, grabbing the jug of liquid soap on the way.

He settled Daniel on the bench and smiled as Daniel opened his eyes for the first time since he found him outside.

"Hey. You with me?"

Daniel blinked, and a puzzled frown grew between his eyebrows. "My lord?"

"Relax. Let me get you warmed up and smelling a bit sweeter."

Daniel tried to sit up. "It is not fit for a master to wait on a slave."

"A master can do whatever he wants. And right now I want to take care of you. So close your eyes and let me wash this grime off you."

With an exhausted sigh, Daniel gave in and sank against the edge of the tub.

Jack gently soaped the tense muscles, noting each bruise and scrape. He reigned in his rising anger, vowing to seek justice for them later. Hot Dog was so dead.

Cupping his hands together, he sluiced the heated water over Daniel's shoulders, watching the suds rinse away down the planes of the smoothly muscled chest. Reaching out, he cradled the back of Daniel's head with his hand.

The blue eyes flew open in startlement. "Wh-what?"

Jack placed a finger of his free hand against the half-open mouth to stop the question forming there. "I'm going to wash your hair now. Just relax and let me." Jack saw absolute trust in those blue eyes.

"'kay," Daniel sighed, letting his long eyelashes flutter closed.

Jack eased the slippery body against him, cradling his head as he slowly lowered it into the warm water. He began to massage the scalp with deft strokes of his fingers, working the grime from the short hair. A pleased "mmmmm" from Daniel told Jack he was doing the right thing. Pouring a dribble of amber liquid from the soap jug at the edge of the tub, Jack lathered the short, spiky strands, being careful not to get any bubbles in Daniel's eyes. After a final rinse, he helped Daniel back up into a sitting position.

Daniel sighed again, the drowsy smile on his lips expressing his contentment. As Jack moved away to retrieve the shaving gear, Daniel sat up with an alarmed splash. "You're leaving?"

"No, just getting something to finish cleaning you up." Jack was conscious of Daniel's gaze following his every movement as he gathered what he needed. In only a moment he was back in the water. He brandished the razor. "Let's get you looking more like you."

Daniel reached to take it from him, but Jack pulled it back. "No, I want to."

Daniel stared at him for a moment, assessing, asking, then leaned back and tilted his head to give the best access.

The openness of the gesture warmed and humbled Jack. He didn't want to let down such trust. He worked the soap into a lather and smoothed it on Daniel's face and neck. Carefully he shaved the bristles away with the sharp blade.

When he was through, he rinsed away all the bubbles and said quietly, "Now you're done."

"Thank you."

"Let's dry you off and get you into a warm bed." Taking Daniel's hand, he helped him up the steps and over to the ready pile of fluffy cloths. He blotted the moisture from both their bodies and tossed the used rags over his shoulder to land haphazardly on the floor. When they were both dry, he steered them towards the moonlit bedroom. "You need to rest."

As Daniel tiredly moved away to leave the room, Jack pulled him back. "In here with me."

"My lord Jack?"

"You're not getting out of my sight again tonight." Jack drew back the covers, and settled Daniel under before crawling in next to him. He could still feel faint tremors from Daniel shivering the mattress. "Come here," he said roughly.

After a moment's hesitation, Daniel scooted closer.

Jack completed the motion by drawing him into the circle of his arms. With long, soothing strokes, he petted the slightly damp skin. "Sleep safe. I'm here to watch over you." He felt Daniel nod against his chest before the other man's breathing evened out into the steady rhythm of light sleep.

Daniel had never known this feeling of being so completely cherished. The strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, keeping harm away, were as wonderful as the hard naked body spooned up behind him.

"It's okay. You're safe. Go back to sleep." The promise rumbled against his back.

Daniel snuggled closer to the warmth of the broad chest covered in crisp but surprisingly soft hair. There was an immediate hardening against his bottom.

Going absolutely still, Daniel held his breath. Then, he slowly relaxed as nothing further happened. This wasn't Hadag; this was Jack. He belonged to this man, and he realized he'd do anything to show how very grateful he was. Besides, gratitude was only a tiny part of the mixture of feelings Jack stirred in him.

He rolled to face Jack, placing a light kiss of invitation in the warm hollow above Jack's collarbone. A shiver under his lips made Daniel smile.

"Was that a thank you?"

"It's the start of one."

Jack's indrawn breath told Daniel he understood the promise in the statement. He looked up into the handsome face to be sure.

"I only did what I should've done this morning. No thanks are needed." Moonlight silvered Jack's dark eyes, exposing the banked smoldering there.

"Does that mean you don't want…?" Disappointment flickered in Daniel's heart, increasing his hesitation. "I know I may not be as skilled as Joresh."

"Damn Joresh. Wasted all day avoiding his ‘skills' before finally getting rid of him."

Daniel's heart lifted. Then that meant Jack and Joresh hadn't…

"Anyhow, it's not about what I want. Tell me what **you** want."

All uncertainty melted. Daniel knew exactly what he wanted. In fact, he'd wanted him since that morning and perhaps a long time before. "I want **you**." He searched Jack's face, hoping the man could read through his confusion and see straight to his heart.

Jack's gaze softened then brightened as he lowered his lips to Daniel's.

The kiss was gentle and loving and full of the wonder of discovery. It was new, and yet somehow it felt so right.

Daniel melted into Jack's arms, lost in the sensation of that powerful mouth claiming his.

After forever, Jack drew back, ending the kiss. Eyes dilated almost black, circled with a rim of honeyed brown, searched Daniel's, forming an unspoken question.

A consuming hunger swamped Daniel as he felt the last vestige of hesitation vanish. Springing forward, he eagerly sealed his mouth over Jack's, giving him the answer he sought.

Jack questioned no more. Passion overtook tenderness as he devoured Daniel's mouth.

Daniel opened under the loving attention, welcoming the firm pressure of the tongue flooding him with the exciting taste of Jack. He wanted to sample all of Jack, to learn the flavor of every spot on that appetizing body. He let his mouth roam, lapping the warm hollow of a shoulder, nibbling a puckering nipple which quickened under his insistent ministrations, delving lower to lick-kiss his way across the quivering washboard planes of Jack's abdomen, and nipping the inside of a splayed thigh.

Daniel smiled to himself against the warmth of Jack's skin, pleased to learn the language of this new country was a mixture of guttural groans, gasped moans, and disjointed pleading for him to continue. He was only too happy to do so until commanding fingers curled around his biceps encouraging him to return to the beginning of his journey.

"Come here." Like velvet sandpaper, the husky voice raised a prickle of anticipation along Daniel's spine as he slid up the glimmering, golden body to meet Jack's searching mouth.

As their lips touched, Daniel drowned in the sweet tenderness of Jack's kiss. He felt himself dissolving into Jack, melding everything he was with all that was Jack. Jack's tongue charted his mouth so thoroughly that Daniel was lost in a whirl of sensation and flavor. Jack was around him, beside him, consuming him, filling him, and he wanted more. God, so much more.

He managed a moaned plea, "Please," not even knowing what he was asking for, only somehow needing to be even more filled by Jack.

"Anything."

Daniel didn't know how to answer, hoping his body would speak for him as he pressed even closer. He couldn't suppress a moan of disappointment as Jack pulled slightly away.

Tender fingers framed his face and tilted his head. Moonlight haloed silver hair and glinted in Jack's dark eyes as he searched and searched for something.

Opening his soul, Daniel poured all he felt into his eyes, hoping Jack would understand what he couldn't express.

Jack's gaze softened as though he'd been humbled by a wonderful gift. Leaning forward, he lightly brushed his lips in promise against Daniel's, and then skimmed his knuckles down the side of Daniel's face. "I'll be right back."

"Don't go."

"I'm not going far."

Jack rose and padded across the room. He opened the door to the bathing chamber. Light spilled from the other room, casting his lithe body in silhouette.

Daniel blinked against the brightness, not wanting to miss the sinewy play of muscles moving under that supple skin.

Jack vanished from the doorway so briefly Daniel didn't even have a chance to miss him before he returned carrying a jar and a lighted oil lamp. He placed the lamp on the bedside table so its soft glow fell across the bed, illuminating them both.

Seeing the leashed power in the muscular body, Daniel's senses reeled as if short-circuited. Desire for Jack blazed through him, white hot and fierce. He reached out with an incoherent entreaty.

Suddenly Jack was there again beside him in bed. He set down the pot of glistening gel and brushed Daniel's hair back from his forehead, continuing the caress down to the nape of his neck. Strong fingers lingered there, kneading and encouraging the muscles into laxness.

Daniel stretched and arced, twisting to accommodate the touch, craving the sure hands as he rolled onto his stomach.

Jack began to trail kisses down his spine, stroking and kissing, stroking and kissing until Daniel thought he would faint from pleasure. Little mewls issued between his quickening breaths.

Scooping him up, Jack spooned Daniel against him, nestling Daniel in the hollow of his body where they knelt. Jack's lips loved sweetly along his neck while his long fingers stroked Daniel from the front in a sure rhythm.

Writhing in ecstasy as his hips began to pump, Daniel leaned his head back into the hollow at the base of Jack's neck. A strangled cry was torn from his throat.

Jack suckled his ear, crisscrossing Daniel's vision so everything blurred out for a heartbeat. Daniel thought he'd reached the peak of sensation until a finger slick with cool gel slid inside him. "Jack!" he gasped.

Instantly the finger was withdrawn, and all movement stopped.

Breathing hard, Daniel bit his own lip at the loss.

"Did I hurt you?"

Daniel shook his head no. Somehow he couldn't ask.

Then, he didn't have to as Jack read his thoughts and suckled his ear again.

Wordlessly Daniel reached out trying to grasp Jack's fingers.

Before he could, those fingers were doing wonderful things again. "Easy," Jack whispered with a soothing kiss.

Daniel relaxed as he felt a finger inserted again so slowly and gently it was almost more dream than reality.

As Jack took extra care progressing through his preparation, advancing to two fingers, then three, Daniel began to move in tandem with the gentle glide and thrust.

The hand milking the pleasure in front of him faltered, then slowed, and he blinked in confusion as the fingers behind him also vanished. The slick sound of gel-frictioned fingers dispelled his puzzlement and caught his breath in anticipation. Then Jack's hand was on his hip, and Daniel opened his mouth in a wordless "Oh" as a throbbing length began to stretch and fill him even more thoroughly. He pushed down, but Jack's hand stopped him.

"Don't, Daniel. You're incredibly tight," Jack's forehead pressed momentarily against the back of Daniel's head, "and it might hurt you. Let's find our pace together."

Jack was right, but God, how he wanted this, he needed this, needed to have Jack driving into him so hard and so deep that he could feel their togetherness in the marrow of his bones. "Please," he managed on a half-sob.

"Anything, everything." Jack's sure fingers curled around him again and began pumping, long, slow strokes, then short, quick ones, all the while not moving that oh so welcome hardness in him.

Jack's control touched Daniel to the very depths of his soul. He began to move before Jack did. As that hot velvet sank deeper and deeper into him, Daniel cried out in joy at blending with the wonder and ultimate tenderness of Jack.

Jack's responsive cry mirrored his own, and Daniel turned his head blindly seeking and questioning, but Jack's lips were there covering his own, stealing his breath with a promise, binding them in this even greater intimacy.

Slowly their mouths parted, and Jack feathered light kisses down his neck. Daniel smiled as he knew he was cherished and wanted. Desire became paramount as Jack began to move more strongly until every nerve in Daniel's body thrummed with the rhythm.

With one powerful, surging thrust after another, Jack was buried to the root in Daniel again and again. Tight balls lightly slapped Daniel's ass, sweat-slick skin contacted skin, as they moved together, each giving, each receiving.

The masterful strokes unexpectedly sent an electric sensation streaking through Daniel, and the world whited out for an instant. Almost painful in its intensity, Daniel shook his head back and forth in wonderment. "God, Jack. Jack." The sweat from Jack's body captured spiky tendrils of his hair.

His broken words spurred Jack to even greater thrusting, making the bed shake with a pounding rhythm both needed.

"Daniel… my Daniel… so sweet."

Jack's restraint dissolved as Daniel moaned and writhed against him, urging him into an untamed wildness. As each deep thrust opened him wider and wider, Daniel felt his shell of aloneness crack and shatter until there was no place left without Jack. This was what he'd craved, the unknown need to be filled to the deepest core by Jack. This proved the rightness of his feelings that they belonged together. Jack belonged to him as much as he belonged to Jack.

With a hoarse "Jack!" Daniel streamed his pleasure over the loving fingers just as he felt a liquid heat spurt inside him. He shuddered as his harsh breathing spiralled down with the man he loved.

Shivering from the aftereffects, Daniel smiled as Jack murmured his name over and over and over again in his ear.

Jack's strong arm came around Daniel's waist as that softening length slid out of him. Daniel felt a momentary pang of disconnection as Jack drew him up the bed. Spooning them together once again, Jack dropped a light kiss at the corner of Daniel's eye and lay back letting his ragged breathing calm.

Daniel knew his lost memories didn't matter. He knew he'd come home at last after a long journey of exploration. Whatever else happened, he'd had this, and nothing would ever take it from him.

Jack smiled in half-sleep, totally content with the heaviness of his sated body. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable.

In one sense he didn't want to wake up, but in another he wanted to see the sleeping beauty in his arms who'd caused this incredible bliss. He struggled up from the drowsiness enfolding him and smiled as soft strands of hair tickled his face.

She was still with him? And why in hell was it taking him so long to reach wakefulness anyway?

The serpent slithered into Eden.

Jack's eyes snapped open. Goa'uld? Drugged? Jack groaned. Sex and drugs—why the hell did they always forget the rock and roll?

His fingers tightened on the pliable bundle in his arms, eliciting a groan. A decidedly male groan. Shit and double shit!

Jack froze. Bad enough waking up with the lingering effects of happy juice and a Goa'uld—but a male Goa'uld?

Okay, deep breaths here. Get a grip, Jack. So it's a man. Don't ask, don't tell, and especially don't tell me.

The bed reeked of spent pleasure… and something else familiar tugging at his memory. Before he could question it further, he felt the warm body in his arms stir to life and shift, turning towards him.

"Jack?"

The sleepy mumble was full of wonder and surprised pleasure. Shining blue eyes gazed dreamily into Jack's.

Shocked Jack could only stare back numbly. "Daniel?" The name brought a barrage of flashbacks. Walking down a dusty road with Daniel in a skimpy, revealing outfit. Lolling naked with Daniel in the bathtub. Kissing those love-swollen lips. Thrusting so hard and so deep and losing himself as he came in a whiteout of pleasure inside that body. That perfect and—before he touched it—virgin body.

My God, what had he done? He'd raped his best friend.

"God, Daniel, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack watched the light fade from those blue eyes as Daniel's expression changed to one of immense shame. Before he could say anything else, Daniel rolled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Gathering the silken sheet around him like tarnished dignity, the slumped line of his shoulders and his naked back told Jack all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry," Jack said again. "I never meant for this to…"

"Don't," Daniel pleaded. "Just don't." He rose and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Jack winced. He'd already done too much he could never take back.

He'd abused his friend's trust and his body. The sticky evidence on his thighs bore witness to how badly he'd hurt Daniel.

Unable to bear the scene of his crime, he slipped from the bed. Snatching up a discarded tunic from the floor, he pulled it over his head. As the black material settled into place, its sensuous fineness reminded him of the rich blue garment Daniel had worn—and how it had turned into the rag he'd stripped off Daniel the night before. Jack hadn't only hurt Daniel himself; he'd also allowed him to be hurt. He'd handed him over to that sadistic little son of a shit without a second thought. Murderous rage awoke again as Jack recalled how Hadag had mistreated Daniel. He was going to make Hot Dog pay, and then they were going to book it out of this stinking hellhole.

Even as he got to his feet, Jack wondered who he was really raging at. He couldn't decide whether he was angrier at himself or the lord's treacherous son. He shrugged. Right now it didn't make much difference. Shoving his guilt to the back of his mind where he could retrieve it later to punish himself, Jack concentrated on fueling his rage at Hadag.

If only they could go back to yesterday morning and undo it all, before he'd given Daniel away to be harmed, when Daniel's ragged tunic was as fine and untouched as he was. Well, they couldn't go back, but he could sure as hell go forward, straight through Hadag.

He stalked towards the door as Daniel returned to the room.

"Jack, where are you going?" Daniel had slung a towel around his hips. His pale skin was marked with bruises, and his red-rimmed eyes were testament to his not getting enough sleep or worse.

"We're getting the hell out of here. Get dressed. I'll meet you outside." Pretending not to see the wounded look, he stepped out to let Daniel dress in privacy.

After a quick visit to the bath chamber himself, Jack paced impatiently back and forth in front of the door. What was taking Daniel so damned long to put his clothes on? It hadn't taken him that long to get out of them.

_Don't go there!_ He slammed a hand against the unresponsive wall, seeing Hadag's mocking face superimposed over the stylized painting. Watching it transform into his own face, Jack smashed it again as it morphed back into Hadag.

Finally the door hesitantly opened. Jack caught a glimpse of Daniel's pale face before striding off down the corridor without waiting.

He heard a bit back sigh, but shut his mind against it. He knew without even looking that Daniel was doing the self-hug thing. Jack's anger flared brighter. Normally he'd be the one to comfort, but since he'd inflicted the hurt, that privilege was now forfeit and in fact might never be his again. He could lay that at Hadag's door, too. The thought of the cause of their troubles curled his fingers instinctively into fists. Increasing his pace purposefully, he heard Daniel trotting slightly behind him.

The man who guarded Hirafi's chamber took one look at Jack and stepped hastily aside, not even bothering with the customary bow.

Jack stormed inside and assessed the room in a glance. Altir was consulting with their host. Hadag was nowhere to be seen.

Hirafi looked up over a table piled high with scrolls. His smile of welcome faltered as he took in Jack's thunderous expression. "Lord Jack?"

"Where the hell is that no-good son of yours? He abused Daniel." Jack gestured to his friend as he leveled the accusation and felt an immediate stab of guilt. Daniel was far too pale, and a fine sheen of sweat coated his face. As sore as Daniel must be feeling, it couldn't have been easy keeping up with his swift stride. Jack gritted his teeth and turned back to Hirafi.

The affronted lord smacked a hand down on the table. "How dare you insult my house this way? We have extended you every hospitality befitting your station."

"And over a slave you vex my lord?" Altir scoffed.

"You shut up," Jack snapped. A flashback of the sneer on Altir's face when he suggested Jack use Daniel in the bath filtered through Jack's rage. He took a menacing step forward, feeling his heart go lethally cold.

Hirafi intervened. "Remember your place, Altir. You are not so high a slave that I will not punish you."

Altir shot Jack a resentful glance but held his tongue.

Hirafi returned his attention to Jack. "My son is not here to refute your charges. He has gone hunting and will not be home until sunset. You will explain to me what you mean by demeaning him."

"Your **son** ," the word was more obscenity than title, "overstepped his bounds. He had Daniel tied to the outside wall and left there for the predators. Is this how you treat honored guests who save your lives?"

Hirafi blanched and sat down stunned. "The wall," he stammered. "I had not heard."

"Well, now you know, what are you going to do about it? He could've killed Daniel."

"Please accept my most profuse apologies on behalf of my son. Allow me to make reparation to you."

Jack wanted to take the reparation out of Hadag's hide, but doing that, meant hanging around here for another day.

And Jack so wanted to be gone from this place.

"I want your son punished."

"But I…."

Jack stopped him cold. "I have armies. We can be allies or enemies."

"You are a fool to bait me in my own house."

"And you would be a bigger one to think about harming me or Daniel. My people are loyal. They'll blow your," Jack waved a hand at the walls, "house apart. Nothing will be left."

After a long moment, Hirafi nodded, seeing the truth in Jack's eyes. "Very well, he will be punished."

"I want him to experience the same things he did to Daniel. Your people know what happened. They'll tell you the truth if you ask the right way." Jack glared at Altir. "Besides, a powerful leader earns his place through respect not fear. If you want your son to keep all you have, you'll see that he learns his lesson."

Sourness filled Hirafi's face, but then he smiled grimly. "You are wise. Perhaps I have indulged my son too much. I will see to it he endures what he exacted from your slave. We can forge an alliance between your people and mine through this?"

"Yes," Jack lied, smiling wolfishly, "but only if word reaches me your word has been kept. I've got spies as well as soldiers."

A hint of fear flickered in Hirafi's eyes. He nodded again to seal the bargain. "Would you not wish to see to the punishment yourself, my lord Jack?"

As tempting as it was, Jack was all too aware of Daniel and the need to get them both home. "No. Just repay me by earning your slaves' gratitude. It begins with the small ones. Treat them better than you do your dogs, and they'll give their lives in your service without question. You'll never have to fear a knife in the back on a lonely night." Jack knew he'd struck a chord in the other man when he caught the merest flinch. So…Hirafi had an Achilles' heel after all.

"Daniel, we're leaving." Regretfully he admitted they could not afford to wait around all day just to see Hadag get his. The only advantage to realizing how much time they'd spent here already was that hopefully the bounty hunter had passed them by while they were visiting the rich and famous. Jack wasn't about to give him more time to pick up their trail again, however. The best strategy was to get himself and Daniel the hell out of Dodge. "Take your son well in hand, Hirafi and…"

"My lord Jack." The soft interruption halted Jack mid-sentence.

Trying to hide the sick feeling that title evoked in him, Jack turned to face Daniel. Steeling himself, he met the pleading gaze.

Daniel's quiet words were insistent. "We can't just leave Teb here, Jack. It's only a matter of time before Hadag does to him what he tried to do to me…even if the father keeps him watched."

Jack nodded tersely, hearing what Daniel left unsaid. It would need to be dealt with once they were both safe, and probably by others than him, considering the part he'd played. The word ‘tried' was the only thing that consoled him; at least Hadag hadn't succeeded. _No, that particular success was left to you._ The bitter thought seared him.

Jack turned back to Hirafi. "Since my servant is somewhat incapacitated, the least you can do is give me another. What about that boy Teb who helped me yesterday morning?"

"It is done. See to it," Hirafi peremptorily instructed Altir.

Sketching a bow, the servant left the room.

Rising, Hirafi picked up a bag of coins. He walked around the table and offered it to Jack. "A half-grown boy is small compensation for the injuries done to your slave. Please accept this poor token as well as a choice of a horse from my stables."

Jack accepted the moneybag. "Yeah fine, whatever. I know you'll understand if we don't stick around to enjoy any more hospitality."

"I want you to know I do not condone what my son did. I do not forget you saved our lives, and I hope your servant heals quickly. Safe voyage to you both."

Jack nodded grudgingly. "Every father does the best he can. I hope you can influence your son to grow up more like you."

Careful to rein himself back to a pace easy for Daniel to match, Jack stalked from the room. He couldn't wait to get back to the SGC and wash the stench of this place from his hands.

_Not that my hands will ever be clean again after this mission…_ Jack set his jaw and moved out.

Daniel sat in his Explorer, thinking the walk to the Stargate on Hirafi's world wasn't as great as the distance along the driveway to Jack's door. In fact if he closed his eyes and listened, he could probably still hear Teb galloping away from them.

_"Are you going to be okay now?" Daniel stood at the crossroads and looked up at Teb astride the splendid horse. He was aware of Jack's impatient fidgeting. Daniel was anxious to leave this place, too, but not until he saw Teb safely on his way home._

_"Yes, the village where I was born is several days' journey from here on foot. I should make it in half that time on horseback. I can't thank you and Lord Jack enough for all you have done for me."_

Daniel realized Hirafi's gold coins would probably keep Teb's family secure for years—in contrast to his own makeshift family here on Earth which was now on extremely shaky ground. At least some good came out of all his misery, and even if Daniel had lost his best friend, Teb had regained his family.

Sitting here would not mend the rift between him and Jack. Maybe there was nothing which could do that, but he had to try. Jack certainly hadn't made it easy for him, sticking to monosyllables after they left Teb and then disappearing right after the debriefing while Daniel was doing his damnedest to persuade a fussing Fraiser that he didn't really need to spend the night in the infirmary. Jack had avoided Daniel like he was a bad reminder of one of the most disgusting moments in his life.

It had been far from disgusting to Daniel. He'd hug it to his heart and cherish it secretly. Never before had he felt so completely safe, so thoroughly loved beyond all self doubt, and now that part of him which was awake and aware of Jack in a new and entirely different way didn't want to go back to sleep again.

Not that he was under any illusions Jack could ever return his feelings, but he was willing to take whatever the other man was willing to give. He hoped it extended at least to friendship. He'd gotten used to Jack being part of his life, but what if Jack didn't want Daniel to be part of his now that things had gotten…complicated?

Daniel sighed. It was better to know than always wonder. He'd take Jack on his own terms even if it mean no terms.

Crossing an event horizon didn't seem nearly so dangerous as getting to Jack's door. Hanging onto his fading courage, Daniel knocked resolutely.

"Coming, coming, hold your damn horses."

Abruptly the door was flung open. Jack stood there dripping wet, a plush towel wrapped around his hips. Moisture beaded and glistened in his chest hair as if Jack had only had time to swipe the towel across his bare flesh.

Daniel's breath hitched in his lungs. He could feel heat burning along his cheekbones as his fingers twitched, aching for contact now forbidden. God, how he wanted to touch. Unable to bear the tantalizing sight, he stared at the ground between his feet.

He heard Jack clear his throat before a gruff voice invited, "Come in. I'll only be a minute."

When he looked up again he caught a glimpse of those broad shoulders disappearing around a corner.

Daniel wandered into the living room. Standing before the mantelpiece, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared unseeingly at the framed medals. Now he was here he didn't know what he was going to say, and suddenly it seemed like a stupid plan. What chance had he—a geek, a scientist, a **man** —of keeping his place in Jack's life after what had transpired?

"Beer?"

Daniel whirled around. Jack stood there looking impossibly sexy in faded blue jeans which hugged his lean hips and a soft, black tee-shirt. The V-neck exposed a groin-aching glimpse of strong collarbone and unruly chest hair.

Daniel swallowed. He would've liked to ask for whiskey, several shots in fact, but knew this was best done mostly sober.

"Sure." He accepted one of the pair Jack carried. The bottle was cold and slick with condensation. He took a long gulp, wishing he could hold it up to cool his overheated face. It didn't help his temperature any to watch Jack suck temptingly on his own beer bottle, his throat pulsing enticingly as he drank.

"So what's up?"

It was on the tip of Daniel's tongue to say "Me" but he figured Jack wouldn't appreciate his dark sense of humor. He might as well get it over with. "You've been pretty scarce since the debriefing."

Jack winced.

Daniel faltered as the double meaning of his words sank in. He'd been debriefed thoroughly and enjoyed it much more than he should have. And therein lay the problem.

Jack's answer was a little too glib. "You know how it is. A lot of paperwork to catch up on after a mission."

Daniel's heart twisted. Yeah, he knew how eager Jack always was to get to his paperwork. If he was even willing to tackle that to stay away from Daniel, things had to be really bad. Fatal even for what scraps remained of his hope for at least friendship.

"This was a mistake." Abruptly putting down his beer, Daniel moved to the door, but found a Jack-size obstacle blocking his path.

Jack's scent washed over him. The clean spice of the soap blending with the earthy tang of beer and the primal essence of the man himself made Daniel's heart skip a beat. He couldn't think, couldn't move. All he could do was breathe in the smell and remember the intoxicating taste of Jack on his tongue.

"I understand, Daniel. It took a lot of guts to come over here and face me."

Daniel tried to pull himself together. He could hear what Jack wasn't saying—it took a lot of nerve. Feeling gut-punched, he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He noticed Jack flinch away as he passed. The man couldn't even bear to touch him.

Stopping at the door, Daniel took a deep breath. He owed Jack an out, and he'd be damned if he'd run from that. "I'll ask General Hammond to reassign me to another team first thing in the morning."

"If you think that's the best thing, I'll support you." The low voice gave nothing away.

Closing his eyes, Daniel recalled the feel of strong arms holding him close. "Your support means a lot, Jack, especially now."

"It's the least I can do after what I did." A hard note crept into the neutral tone.

Daniel turned back around to face Jack in puzzlement. "After what **you** did? I… Neither of us… It was nobody's fault. It just happened."

"Because I let it happen."

It dawned on Daniel that Jack was holding himself responsible for doing something bad, when in fact Daniel had quite enjoyed it, thank you very much. Disconcerted, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and hugged himself tight. Jack shouldn't be blaming himself for a wrong which had felt so damn right for Daniel. "Jack, you have nothing to make up to me. I know how bad it must have been for you, but it wasn't like that for me. I know you can't understand, and I'm sorry for enjoying it, but it won't happen again, you don't have to worry."

"You enjoyed it?" Jack echoed blankly.

Daniel forged on. "You know I can go long periods without, um…it… I have often enough before…and it's not like I'll be jumping your bones when we meet at work and…"

"You enjoyed **it**?" Jack took a step towards him.

"After all, that's me, and it's my problem, and it has nothing to do with you, well, not nothing…"

" **You** enjoyed it?" Jack stalked closer.

"It's not like I'm going to say anything to anyone…"

"You **enjoyed** it?" Jack was positively looming over him.

Daniel glared at him. "Hell, yes, it should be obvious I enjoyed it!"

Jack flashed a shit-eating grin which slowly transformed into a smile so sweet it would make angels envious. Closing the remaining gap between them, he reached out and cupped the back of Daniel's head. "You enjoyed it," he breathed in awe.

Daniel bristled. "Not it, you idiot! You."

"Danny."

A finger placed lightly against his lips stopped Daniel's tirade. The finger stroked briefly across his lower lip before it was withdrawn and replaced by Jack's mouth meeting his in the softest of kisses.

It wasn't the first time he'd kissed Daniel, but it was the first time he kissed **Daniel**. He remembered the contours of Daniel's lips, the lush shape, the soft texture, the way they molded so amazingly with his and yielded so invitingly, but it was like learning those things all over again because now Jack was Jack and Daniel was Daniel. Their first kiss had been an awesome discovery, but this kiss eclipsed it because now they knew who they were and what they wanted—and what they wanted was this incredible paradise of claiming and being claimed in return.

With deliberate, lingering sensuality, Jack's mouth lifted from Daniel's. He looked deep into wide eyes filled with wonder and a hint of trepidation.

"Jack, are you telling me you enjoyed it, too?"

Jack couldn't stop a rakish grin from stealing over his face. Hell, even he could feel his eyes twinkling. "Oh, maybe just a little."

As Daniel's face fell, Jack brushed his knuckles down that perfect face and cupped his chin, forcing Daniel to meet his hungry gaze. "What do you think?" he purred in a low, throaty growl.

Daniel gulped. "I don't know what to think."

Jack leaned in, took Daniel's earlobe in his mouth and suckled. Blowing on the moist area, he whispered, "Then don't." Smiling at the resulting moan, he traced kisses down Daniel's jawline and throat. "Just feel." _Feel how I love you._

A sharply indrawn breath was exhaled slowly. "Think I can manage that."

With a rueful grin for Daniel's contrariness, Jack acknowledged life would never be boring with this man, in the bedroom or out of it. Grasping a fistful of Daniel's shirt, he pulled him in for another kiss as he slowly urged him step by step up the hall towards the bedroom.

Jack had always hated that blue plaid shirt, but never more so than now when his fingers fumbled with the buttons. He let them stray down to the cream chinos and around to that shapely butt. _Mm hm, **really** good shape._ Pressing Daniel firmly against him, he felt a matching hardness against his own.

Making low growls of frustration deep in his throat, Daniel tugged at Jack's tee-shirt, but Jack didn't want to break the kiss. He moaned into Daniel's mouth as Daniel's fingers slid up his chest and splayed outward, circling back down to his ribs.

Never loosening his hold, Jack steered Daniel over the threshold and across the room until they tumbled onto the bed. Urgency peaked. Jack tore at Daniel's clothes, sending the despised shirt flying with a spray of buttons over his shoulder even as his own clothes were frantically stripped from his body.

Aroused by Daniel's transformation from hesitant friend to wanton lover, Jack's gaze roamed hotly over the expanse of flawless skin laid out before him. Daniel stilled, allowing him to look his fill. "May I?" Jack's voice roughened on the question.

Keeping eye contact, Daniel slowly nodded, his gaze huge.

_The better to eat you…_ Jack smiled. From the top of Daniel's head to the tips of his toes, every inch was an invitation to be touched, stroked, petted. This was one time he wouldn't mind starting from the bottom and working his way up so as not to miss a morsel.

Bending, he kissed the instep of Daniel's right foot, flicking his tongue along the sensitive arch. The responsive flexing and stretching encouraged him to continue. Taking it in both his hands, Jack gently began to massage. Threading his fingers between Daniel's toes, he slowly rubbed in and out, the motion a prelude to better things.

Daniel whimpered, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow as Jack nibbled his ankles and moved upward, blazing a trail of adoration along impossibly long legs covered in fine, golden hairs. The vulnerable skin on the inside of Daniel's thigh caught Jack's gaze, and he nuzzled it with his lips.

Daniel's back arched off the bed. "Jack!" he cried out hoarsely.

Hearing his name shot a thrill of power through Jack at causing such a reaction in this man. "Easy, easy, Daniel, I've got you. Not going anywhere. Gonna take my time with you."

"Jack, please."

Jack looked up into eyes dark with need, a thin blue rim of iris around the large, dilated pupils. He could feel passion kindle in his own gaze as he raked it back down the heaving body and saw Daniel's cock straining for his attention.

Something in him hesitated over such an unfamiliar experience, but another part, the stronger one urged him to plunge ahead. He wanted to know all of Daniel, to relish all of Daniel, and when had Jack O'Neill ever turned down a new challenge?

He licked up that straining shaft and savored the novel sensation, mindful of Daniel's shivers and groans. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head, Jack blinked at the salty yet infinitely sweet essence of Daniel. With an almost surprised realization that he liked the taste of the one he loved, Jack could no longer hold himself back. He had to have all of Daniel now. He engulfed Daniel's cock, surrounding it with the wet warmth of his mouth.

Daniel bucked upward. Jack pinned those lunging hips to the bed with his strong hands, willing but unable to take the cock deep in his throat just yet.

"Sorry, sorry, oh God, Jack, that feels… Jack! Oh God, Jack."

Jack loved Daniel with all the force of his attention as the sweet murmurs washed over him. They had both seen stars before, but Jack was determined that this time Daniel would see galaxies he hadn't even imagined.

Lost in Daniel's pleasure, Jack unconsciously relaxed his throat and swallowed the other man to the root.

With a cry of "Jack!" Daniel arched one last time until Jack's whole world became _Daniel Daniel Daniel._ Hot liquid shot into the back of his throat. Swallowing it all, Jack eased backward and gave the softening head a gentle kiss.

He watched Daniel lying there panting from his release, looking infinitely beautiful to him in that moment. Scrambling up beside Daniel, he ran soothing fingers through the short, silky hair.

Daniel lifted moist, spiky lashes. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"That and more. Besides, it wasn't just for you; it was for us."

"Us?" Daniel sighed, tracing the contours of Jack's lips with a tentative finger.

"Us, Daniel. As in you and me. Together. For as long as you'll have me."

"Can I have you, Jack," Daniel paused shyly, "inside me?"

Jack felt himself grow harder, but the tiniest hint of doubt lingered when he thought back to how all this had started. "Are you sure?"

"You know, Jack, even when I didn't know it, I was always sure as long as it was you."

The warmth of Daniel's fingers enfolded Jack's cock.

Jack gasped. "Easy, Danny or it'll be over before it begins."

"All the more reason to get started then."

Extricating himself, Jack grinned. "Hold that thought." He made a beeline for the bathroom, flicked on the light, opened his medicine cabinet, and looked around desperately for some kind of lubricant.

"What's taking you so long?"

Jack grinned again at the impatience in the familiar voice. "I wasn't exactly prepared for this, and I didn't stock up. I must have something here that'll work." He grabbed a tube of Vaseline Lip Therapy. "Ta da!" He flourished it in triumph as he re-entered the bedroom.

At the sight of Daniel lying on his back, legs splayed invitingly, fever heat engulfed Jack. Hastily he climbed back into bed and swooped on Daniel with a hungry kiss.

Daniel eagerly opened to his questing tongue, matching Jack's need with his own. When they separated, he leaned his forehead against Jack's. "I want to look into your eyes when we make love, Jack."

Jack kissed Daniel tenderly on the temple. "However you want, Daniel." He opened the tube and smeared the gel over his fingers. Once they were both thoroughly prepared, Jack paused, searching Daniel's gaze to be absolutely positive. He saw love, acceptance, and impatience but no hint of fear in those blue eyes.

Easing forward into the tight passage, Jack maintained eye contact so he could stop and withdraw at any sign of discomfort. He could detect none, but instead wonder, passion, and excitement, without a hint of regret or fear. He felt privileged to be allowed to love Daniel, and he wouldn't take a chance on abusing that privilege. Carefully he eased forward a bit more until Daniel locked his legs around him and drew him all the way in.

Jack fought not to come right then and there.

"Perfect," Daniel looked up at him, his eyes expressing all of his love and happiness.

Jack's paradise realized, the sensation of being buried to the root in Daniel nearly overwhelmed him. He smiled down at Daniel. "Hey," was all he could manage.

"Hey," Daniel responded returning the smile, a hint of devilment in his gaze.

Jack recognized that Daniel was going to be a handful in bed. Why should that surprise him? He was a handful everywhere else. And what a handful.

At the thought, Jack reached down and curled his fingers around Daniel's half-hard shaft. As he stroked the firming skin, Daniel squirmed underneath him, and Jack knew he'd found the secret. The best way to get Daniel to stop thinking and just be was to love him senseless.

At the rhythmic touch, Daniel began to buck. Jack slid out a few inches and just as quickly slid back home as Daniel's body writhed in wordless ecstasy. Matching the tempo, Jack rocked harder.

"Love you," Daniel panted.

The words and the movement sent Jack tumbling over the edge. He felt those long legs wrapping tight around his body, encouraging deeper and harder thrusts. Jack obliged, rocking his hips forward until shockwaves of pleasure pounded both of their bodies.

"More," Daniel pleaded.

"More?" Jack echoed, amazed. Okay…he could do more. He angled his strokes deeper, harder, faster until the bed shook with their rhythm.

He saw Daniel's eyes squeeze closed, and he leaned forward to kiss his lips, his nose, an eyelid. Daniel groaned as Jack hit his prostate.

Again. And again. And again.

He felt Daniel clench around him, trying to milk the orgasm from him, trying to make perfection even better.

His fingers tightening, urgent, Jack pumped Daniel's cock faster and harder, using his thumb to smooth the precum over the head. "With me, Daniel. Come with me."

"Jack!" Daniel cried, unable to resist him.

At the moment Jack emptied himself in Daniel, the love bubbled up and out of Daniel, creamy froth pouring over Jack's abdomen, joining them in a suspended instant of unified ecstasy.

Daniel lay under the solid weight of Jack's spent body. He felt wrapped in a big security blanket, Jack's strong comfort on him, around him, and in him. He heard Jack panting in an effort to get his breath back as he buried his face in Daniel's neck, nuzzling and pressing kisses.

Daniel trailed his fingers down Jack's sweaty spine encouraging him to stay, to rest, to remain joined as he basked in the sense of togetherness. He was filled with thoroughly being loved and cherished and protected as some rare treasure. Being held in those strong, safe arms felt wonderful beyond imagining.

When Jack started to roll off to the side, Daniel felt a pang at parting until Jack took hold of him and rolled them both over. Lying back, Jack tucked Daniel under his chin and pressed a kiss on his head. Daniel snuggled against Jack's heart, getting comfortable there, realizing he'd always be comfortable there.

"Love you, Danny. You okay?"

Daniel's world rocked. Had Jack just told him he loved him? His heart swelled with the revelation, and his throat tightened.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I? You were so incredible, I just got carried away."

Daniel hastened to place a reassuring kiss at the hollow of Jack's neck, tasting the salt of exertion and the unique tang of Jack. He felt Jack's fingers furrow through the short, feathery strands of his hair. Tilting his neck, he looked into sated eyes and finally found his voice.

"I'm more than okay. If I were any more okay you'd need to scoop me off the floor."

Jack gave him a lopsided grin so loving, tender, and sweet it melted Daniel.

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Well, I've often thought you lost your mind, Jack, but you'll never lose me." He frowned. "Unless you want to."

"I'm sorry I traded you away. I swear, Daniel, I wouldn't have gone along with it if I'd understood what they meant. I never even saw them take you away."

"You were with me more than you know, Jack. I wasn't alone. You were there inside my head when I kneed him in the balls."

Jack's arm tightened protectively around Daniel as if to keep him safe from the memories. They didn't need to say who he was. "He deserved that and more. Way to go, Danny."

"I haven't lost my touch either." Daniel preened a little at Jack's pride in his evolving fighting techniques.

Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I can see that. Your skills as a slaveboy are beyond belief."

Daniel gave Jack a little shove. "Don't push it, Jack. You'd better not expect me to address you as ‘my lord.'"

"You can call me whatever you like as long as you **un** dress me."

Daniel smiled, pretending to ponder it. "Well, my lord…I hear and obey… maybe."

"I'll give you maybe." Jack's lips hungrily sought Daniel's, waking desire again, only this time a slower savoring of lips and life and hearts.

As Daniel lost himself in the giving kiss, he realized he'd always been a willing slave to this man's passion even when he hadn't known it. Jack was a master of many things. The best of them all was love.

THE END

* * *


End file.
